


Feral love

by LambentWarg, MoskaFleur



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Leo, Bottom Vincent, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Top Leo, top vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambentWarg/pseuds/LambentWarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: "What If Vincent had confessed his true identity after defeating Harvey?"A canon divergence of the original story. New scenes combined with existing ones. Oh, and Linda and Leo are actually divorced but it's alright, they still care for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Feral Love by Wakey! Wakey!.
> 
> Big thumbs up for LambentWarg for writing this with me. She always writes the big narration parts because she's that good at it. Wonderful person.  
> This comes from roleplaying btw, she is Vincent and I am Leo.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues

“You need to relax more, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Vincent’s voice trailed off as he and Leo made their way back to the car. There wasn’t anything he could think of to be relaxed about. Not when every step on the way to Harvey dug the figurative hole deeper. Now illegal arms dealing was going to be added to the list.

He sighed inwardly. The paperwork after everything was said and done was going to be a complete nightmare. Jarred out of his thoughts as he stepped off the curb, Vincent paused at the hood of the car. There wasn’t a point to him taking point again when it was Leo who knew where they were going. He doubled back to head toward the passenger side while gesturing for Leo to take over driving.

Leo got in the car swiftly. "You know, I get the feeling you're being sarcastic with me. Don't, alright? You look like someone shoved a broom up your ass or something."

He started the engine and started driving through the highway. It wasn't too crowded, which was almost satisfying, considering that they had been trying to avoid crowds. The less people saw their car, the better. "Take it easy, everything is going just fine." He considered for a moment, and looked at a very serious Vincent. He was concentrated looking through the window. "Sure, we've been running a bit but we only need to get the guns and then you find a way to get to that rat. Easy peasy, Vincent." He tried to reassure his partner.

Vincent’s furrowed his brow at the crass remark though said nothing as the car started on it’s way. He listened to everything while he watched the road and had scoffed lightly. There had been nothing easy about careening around an active construction site or breaking out of prison in the first place.

“Right... ‘ _Easy’_...” Sarcasm cropped up again though this time he caught himself on it. Now dwelling on the fact Leo was making a clear attempt at reassuring him when it would have been easier to just let him stew in his thoughts. Like there was a legitimate concern for his well being. It wore at him just enough to offer an apology.

“Sorry.” Liking Leo for who he turned out to be as a person, _that_ was the easy part and it was distressing. It made upholding the lie all the more difficult. But he _had to_. Working with Leo had brought him closer to Harvey in mere weeks when years of official investigations and sting after sting came up empty. ...Or worse. “Just a lot on my mind,” Vincent offered.

"Ah, care to share?" Leo shifted in his seat.

_Hah, like sharing_ that _would go over well._ There was a pause before Vincent answered. “Not really.” It wasn’t a comfortable silence that followed; the awkward quiet dragging on until he regarded Leo with a look. One that was hard to read - conflicted, possibly. There was something he had been wanting to ask, but there had yet to be an opportunity for it. And Vincent would be lying if he said it wasn’t advice he was ultimately out for. “Hey, Leo? How long have you and your wife been together?”

The sudden question made him look strangely at Vincent. He could not suspect anything, _right?_

"Well, that depends. We've been around each other since... well, always. We grew up together in the same orphanage. You know how those things go: childhood friends... end up being sweethearts. We were together for a long time, got married and everything. Even with the crazy business. Orphans don't have it easy, y'know? You get out of school and then what? You got nothin'... So, she ended up being a hairdresser and I got in... trouble. Most jobs I've had have been illegal but the pay was good and to be honest... there was nothing else I could get into, really."

Leo mused for a moment. He had forgotten the initial question. "Ah, yes" he said. "But then we had Alex. They needed the money-we needed it-but having her backing me up was impossible, man. Someone had to make sure Alex was alright, that he had everything and was safe. And... I usually travel a lot, and get caught a lot..." he looked a Vincent for a second, just to see if he was still paying attention after all that rambling. "We got divorced 2 years ago. I love her, she loves me. But it just wasn't workin', we didn't want to force anything. It's a different kind of love. Most folks don't get it, it's alright, don't expect you to, but you asked."

Vincent had expected a simple answer. But nonetheless paid attention to every word. Some more than others as he catalogued away the information. _An orphan?_ That hadn’t been in Leo’s background write up. Failed by and aged out of the system by the sound of it. Vincent had briefly frowned at that as he watched Leo ramble on. A passing thought glad the guy had at least made a loving family for himself when life had cheated his childhood out of one. It was like the opposite of what he himself had managed.

Divorced was the next surprise. That hadn’t at all been the impression Vincent had gathered when they visited the trailer park. “You’re divorced? That’s-... not what I had figured with how happy they were to see you.”

"Come on, Vincent, don't be an old fart." he answered. "Divorce is not the end of the world. You can still have a nice healthy relationship" Leo laughed. " 'sides... Alex was the important part of it, of everything. I give them the money, she takes good care of him and all... We're alright. My wife and I agreed on all this, okay? It was not anyone's particular decision, just, shit happens... I'm okay with her having someone else, it's just logical... unless his name is Harvey. Or Jim... I hate that name, it's fucking dumb."

The names got a half-hearted chuckle out of Vincent, but the levity didn’t last. He sighed and opened up to reveal just a little bit more about himself. A part of him eager for a sympathetic ear when he hadn’t talked to anyone about his marriage. Or rather, had refused to. But Leo. Leo made him want to talk instead of continue to bottle it all up.

“You paint a nice picture, Leo. I’m happy for you,” his words were genuine. “But something tells me it can’t work out like that for me.” Vincent mulled over his words. “Me and Carol...it all just feels too... _complicated_.” The word wasn’t the perfect fit, but it worked for the turmoil he felt over the status of his own relationship.

Leo thought for a moment. "Maybe. 'm not saying it has to work for everyone but... Look, I don't know your wife but from what I know from you... It could work." They kept quiet for almost a minute but Leo couldn't help himself. "So things with her are not... going alright?"

Vincent shook his head. “No.”

From stepping onto the prisoner transfer until now, he had had plenty of opportunity to just think. About the plan that no longer was one as he winged every step. About Carol. He had been mad about her lack of support at first. But now he couldn’t fault her after coming to the realization of how skewed his priorities had become. Complicated wasn’t the right word for it all though.

Guilt was.

Guilt over breaking promises and not being there when Carol needed him.

Guilt over leading Gary to his death over a damn diamond and his sense of pride.

Now additional guilt over using Leo to get to Harvey.

“It’s been months since I can last think of her being happy.” He really shouldn’t have brought anything up. He knew that. And as such Vincent still minced on details. But he had come to value just talking with Leo. “...We’ve had rough patches before. But this times a lot worse.”

"How so? I mean, you told me you fucked up, I get it, you made the wrong choice and got into trouble..." Leo wanted him to keep talking, anything was better than Vincent thinking to himself and brooding. He knew that kind of behavior and it never lead to any good.

Vincent grimaced. It would be simpler if the lie Leo had been told was all there was to it. “I broke promises.” He sat arms crossed as he watched the road ahead and finally responded. Every word mulled over as he came to terms with them before he spoke. “Not that I _meant_ to,” Vincent wanted to assure. He hadn’t. But intent and actions were two different things. “But I got caught up in... work. She’s needed me and I wasn’t there.”

Leo nodded. "I get it. Same happened to me, I told you." Vincent looked moody so Leo gave him a pat on the chest. "Come on, man, let it all out, It'll do you good, trust me."

The touch shifted his focus and something about the way Vincent looked at Leo had softened. “Hah, guess we’re a lot alike.” He quieted into his thoughts again. Though the offer of an understanding and sympathetic ear won out over the inner voice telling him to hold back. “We’re expecting, Leo. It finally happens and then all this does too.” He sighed. “How do I not mess that up too.”

"Oh, shit, Vince, congrats, man! That's awesome!" Leo wanted to add _'be there'_ but also _'stay with me and send her the money'_. He could use a trust worthy business asociate. He really could. It'd be selfish, though, he knew it. So he settled for the right thing to do, the obvious one.

"Then be there. If you want to, you know? Like, if you love her and she loves you, if it 'works' then make it... work. But if not, don't fight it, it won't bring you any good. None of you." Leo felt like a fucking idiot. "You're a good man, Vincent, I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes".

Those words were meant to comfort but they stung. He didn’t feel like one. But still he noded and intended to remember what was said and thanked Leo for the advice. Filed away the fact that if a split did happen between him and Carol it didn’t necessarily spell gloom. The love he had seen in the Caruso trio had been proof of that.

“Any chance I can get you to be there too?” Vincent added before he really thought it over. He meant it to come off jokingly, but under the thin veil of humor it’s serious. Among many other other failures, he had failed to remain distant and dreaded the loss of having Leo around. The trust and closeness that had developed filling a void he hadn’t known he had and stoking the under currents of something else.

"Sure, man, Alex and your kid could become friends and all.That'd be some cute shit." he laughed. _Damn, Vincent._

“That would be cute.” Vincent cracked a smile, the gloom about him lifting. His posture finally starting to relax as his arms uncrossed from in front of him. The quiet that settled had an ease about it this time until Vincent spoke up again. “So, how far out of town is this contact of yours?”

"We're... here" he answered as he stopped the car. "We shouldn't linger, though, better not to draw too much attention" Leo sighed and got out of the car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There shall be hot porn" written somewhere in the Bibble, probably.

The trip back into the city after the deal started out with a simple goal: secure transport to Mexico. But like with everything else since they bumped shoulders in that prison brawl, there were complications. Vincent was a father now. The news a surprise when he heard it and he isn’t sure if it’s earlier than expected or if he’d just lost track of time that badly. His daughter’s birth added even more weight to the importance of getting through everything alive and, of all that had happened, it rattled him the most. Not even the attempt on his and Leo’s lives by Harvey’s hitman came close. But the impromptu visit to the hospital was cut short when Leo’s warning shout rings out in the hall. Their escape from authorities narrow in all senses of the word. They had a several hour drive to an out of the way airstrip ahead of them now.

The car near as battered as they were as it carried them through the night on a headlight that flickered but luckily hadn’t been shot out completely. It was when the tank was running on fumes just as they were that Vincent finally stopped at a gas station in the boonies. Their luck holding out enough that it sported a small attached food mart that was still open. Vincent insisted they be discreet and buy things legimately. Said he would grab food with some of the money they had held on to while he left Leo to gas up the car. But fatigue tugs at him and Vincent was not as quick about it as he said he would be, leaving Leo ample time to join him once the tank had been filled.

Leo made his way into the mart after filling the tank. "What you got there?" he inquired peering over Vincent's shoulder. "I need a drink. I reaaaaally need a drink right now, man. Get me a beer or somethin'.”

Vincent had gathered an assortment of canned goods, snack foods, and water. Nothing stellar, but their choices were limited when they needed to stick with things that could be eaten in the car.

“Really, Leo. Alcohol’s one of the last things we need right now.” Vincent’s tone was deadpan as he half turned though his intent to uphold the refusal faded when he saw Leo’s imploring expression. _Goddamnit._ “Fine, alright, I’ll get a couple beers...” he sighed, too influenced by the other’s look and too tired to offer a fuss over the matter. “But that’s it,” he called over his shoulder as he reached into a cooler and only grabbed a meager two beers before heading off to pay and get back to the car. If Leo was out for more or any hard liquor he wasn’t getting it if Vincent had any say.

Leo went to the alcohol section and searched for something stronger, something classy. _Whiskey. Perfect. Now how the hell do I do this._

He looked around. _No witnesses. Good._ He placed it between his torso and his clothing, fastened only by his trousers. He tried walking normally. He looked ridiculous but It would do the trick. If this went badly they might attract more police, but it could go right. _Vincent's gonna kill me either way_. Leo casually walked out of the mart and went straight to the car. He got in the passengers seat as awkwardly as the bottle hidden in his pants let him, earning himself a weird look from Vincent. He took the bottle out and flashed Vincent one of his dashing smiles. "Don't thank me yet, Vince" he said as he softly shook the bottle for Vincent to see.

“ **Leo.** ” Vincent’s response was a scolding hiss of the other’s name as he looked from the stolen booze to the mart. Luckily no one was on their heels for the theft and he promptly started the car before that could change. The headlight stuttered and then carried on as the car pulled back onto the road. “Dammit, Leo. Some- What is that?” With a glance he eyeballed the label of the bottle Leo smuggly sat with. _A decent brand at least._ “Some _whiskey_ isn’t worth the risk of attention.”

"You bet your hairy ass it is" Leo chuckled. "Come on, lighten up, Vincent! We got ourselves a nice deserved reward. Enjoy the little things, we're going to war, you know?" He opened it and took a swig that burned his throat and warmed his insides pleasantly. "But hey, if you really think that it's fine... more for me..." he eyed the other smugly.

If he hadn’t been driving, Vincent would have been tempted to snag the bottle out of Leo’s hands. But they had somewhere to be. And at least that worked in his favor when he knew Leo would have worn him down quickly otherwise. The idle banter they settled into turned into frustration however once the car’s struggling headlight finally went out not too long after. The combination with a near moonless night and being far removed from the ambient light of civilization made the road too dark to safely navigate for much longer. Vincent let out another frustrated sigh once he had parked the car off the road, the vehicle tucked away and hidden amongst the landscape.

He leaned back in his seat and rubbed at his face. Vincent was tired, still hungry after only downing a snack bar, and fuck did his shoulder still hurt after the falls he’d taken. It truthfully was an opportunity to embrace in order to unwind, but he hadn’t _wanted_ to take a break. It offered a glimpse into the workaholic he was when there was a goal in sight. “Guess we’re stuck here ‘til morning...”

"Yep, better get comfy and all that shit. Give me some of that you ate earlier, I'm starving." Leo said as he passed Vincent the bottle in exchange. The older man gave him a protein bar and Leo devoured it.

“You know, you didn’t have to wait.” Vincent set the bottle down and maneuvered to hang over the seat at that, reaching for the bag he’d put in the back. Would it have been smarter to put the whole bag of jerky, snacks, and beer on the seat between them in the first place rather than just a couple of the meal bars? Sure, but Vincent wasn’t firing on all cylinders at this point. With a grunt and the rustling of hauling the bag over the seat he fixed the situation. “Have at it.” The pilfered bottle was back in his hands as he settled back into the seat and gestured at the assortment of packaged food with a lift of his chin. “We’ll only have a problem if you eat all the Twinkies,” Vincent added with the barest hint of a chuckle as he finally took a pull of the whiskey.

"Well, well, look at that, and here I thought you didn't have blood in your veins" Leo said playfully as Vincent took a sip. Vincent made a face. "What's eating you, really? You've been weird."

Vincent gave a questioning look as the warming burn of a second sip settled in his gut. The warm whiskey wasn’t his ideal but to just sit and feel something _different_ from the constant anxiety of being on the run held an allure. He passed the bottle back. “What do you mean?”

He held the bottle as he thought of how to phrase it. "You look like you're gonna die or somethin', like, you're hiddin' somethin' from me, like somethin's torturing you. I thought we had reached some level of trust, man." He took a swig. "It's just, you're worried all the time, you gotta lighten up. See, I got us a drink and you're sipping it like a virgin, man up, Vincent!" He drank again, the liquid warming his gut first, a burning sensation running through his veins.

The slight on how he had been drinking barely even registered as one as the words preceeding it put Vincent on edge. Whatever he had expected to hear, it hadn’t been words that cut straight to the fact Leo could read him like an open book. It terrified him for the secret he held that would ruin everything. And for the one that had made him question what he thought he knew about himself. Vincent snatched up the bottle in a bid to delay and pointedly took a heavy swig of the whiskey. One that was going to hit him quick on a near empty stomach and the liquid tore a heated path through him. He grimaced. The moment barely enough time to reign in his thoughts much less come up with a proper response. _Deny._ “I don’t know what you’re on about, Leo. Of course things are weird. Nothing about all this,” he gestured with his free hand. “-has been normal.”

"Right, but you're acting like you're on the damn death row. Seriously, man!?" Leo tried snatching back the bottle but Vincent resisted and drank again. _Not sure if that's any better but alright._ "You know what, fine, you want me to drop it? I will, I won't mention it ever again but you look at me in the eye and tell me there's nothing eating you NOW" Leo shifted closer, almost threatening, close enough so that Vincent had no escape.

Vincent twisted the cap into place and discarded the bottle to the seat to free up his hands as Leo abruptly moved into his space. The demand inspiring a muddled mix of wanting to stubbornly stay steadfast in his seat and wanting to bolt. It fit in with everything else being a complex mess. He could look Leo in the eye, but he couldn’t say there wasn’t something eating away at him. Something that wanted to expose himself for who he really was. Something that wanted to reach out and yank the space between them closed. “I can’t say that.” Vincent’s voice was dejected. _Don’t do this to me, Leo._ The next words out of him bordered on pained in that he couldn’t say everything he wanted to. Couldn’t bring himself to add more to the pile of lies. “I don’t want to lie to you.”

Leo's gaze shifted between Vincent's eyes. Not sure where to look or what to do once his suspicions had been confirmed. _So he IS hiddin' somethin'._ Leo took the bottle and fell on his seat again. He took a big gulp and almost caughed at it. He felt betrayed, his hand gripping the bottle tightly. This wasn't about Vincent having problems with his wife, or with his future child. This was something about the mission, something that clearly must concern him or Vincent would not resist so much. This could be dangerous. How could he trust him now? After all the shit they had been through, when they were so close to achieve what they had planned from the beginning.

"I thought we trusted each other, you know? I don't know. Nevermind." He could feel the alcohol heavy in his system, not as heavy as to fall anywhere but heavy enough that his mind was clouded and every feeling and thought turned more intense. Maybe he would have reacted differently had he been sober at this conversation. But everything felt the way it did and it was starting to piss him off. 

The look on Leo’s face made Vincent’s heart feel like it dropped straight out of his chest. This was what he had wanted to avoid and still he screwed up. He was convinced even sober he would have fucked it up, that was just who he was. _You ruin everyone around you._

Leo left the bottle in the seat as he got out of the car and closed the door with a bang. He needed some fresh air. Vincent could and would stay in the car with his misery and lies but he really needed to breathe before he would do or say something he might regret.

“Leo, wai-“ Vincent flinched when his attempt to reach out and stop Leo was met with the door slamming shut. He scrambled then to exit the car and follow, desperate to diffuse the situation even if it meant he had to bite the bullet and admit what he felt for the other man. And he hoped to god the truth of his pining would be enough to rid them of the surge of distrust and didn’t just make things worse. That it would give him time to find a way to mitigate the blow once they killed Harvey and Leo finally learned the full truth. “Leo, please! Listen to me!”

Leo stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned to Vincent. Vincent backpedaled a slightly off balanced step to avoid colliding with him. Put in another when Leo rounded on and snapped at him, eyes fiery and breathing heavily. "What now?!"

They stood a little over an arms length away now.

“Leo-“ A plan for what he could say had started to take shape as he pursued, but now his thoughts just felt useless. Off the cuff words fell free instead. “Damn it, how do I even say this.” Vincent trailed off with an uneasy shift in his stance. “Ever since... -actually, hell, I don’t even know when it started. Us.” He began to flounder and gestured to indicate the both of them. “Do you feel anything between us?”

.

.

.

_What-_

Leo stared blankly at him, mouth agape slightly. His back run cold, heart pounding in his ears. He could be misinterpreting things. He wasn't going to be the one to make it weird. "What did you say?" his voice suddlenly soft, not a whisper but close enough. The cold in his back traveling to his arms and hands, feet heavy on the ground, unable to move.

It had been a cruel development that Vincent couldn’t shake when he started caring for Leo as far more than just a means to an end. ‘ _A dynamic duo_ ’.

Leo had crowed once and it was easy for Vincent to forget who he was and get caught up in the energy. To fall for him and turn what he thought he was attracted to on it’s head.

It wasn’t just infatuation brought on by proximity and adrenaline lighting up his nerves every time they cheated death hand-in-hand. The feeling ran deeper than that alongside the trust that had kept them alive. He genuinely enjoyed being around Leo.

But they were both men with a seeming preference for women and Vincent hadn’t wanted to change anything between them by voicing what he felt. “See this is why I didn’t want to say anything.” Vincent averted his eyes and nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. Sure now that Leo would react negatively were he to clarify what he’d said.

 "No, no, wait, what did you say?" Had he heard correctly, then?

 “...Do you feel anything between us too?” Vincent repeated after a drawn out pause, unease in his stance though he stayed where he was.

  _What the hell_.

 "Yeah..."

  _WHAT THE HELL._ Leo stared at Vincent, as if he had not just agreed, searching for something in the other's eyes.

 "Yeah, maybe?" He could not deny there was something tugging at his core. Something that made everything more intense if it had to do with Vincent in any way.

Like Vincent hiding things from him when the mission might cost them their lives, like Vincent and his wife not getting along and having a baby, like Vincent and him holding on a daily basis to get to places or to survive.

 Maybe there _was_ something. Maybe he just didn't know to interpret it. But he knew he liked women and Vincent too, so what was going on here, really? What was Vincent implying? Leo wasn't gonna risk it. He might be talking about a different kind of... connection.

The agreement quelled the worst of his unease. But ‘maybe?’ _What kind of maybe?_ Vincent thought. The whiskey haze at the edge of everything added to the surreal of the conversation even happening. Vincent moved a half step closer to get a better read on Leo in the low glow of the moonlight.

The searching look he saw wanted answers but didn’t betray much else. “I trust you, Leo.” Trusted him with his insecurities, around his family, to have his back. Trusted him with his life, even. With the doubt Leo had voiced earlier he had to say it. Had to find some way to properly earn the trust he knew was returned. “More than that,” he went on, spurred by liquid courage and the fact Leo continued to listen quietly. If the direction things were going truly upset him, Vincent knew Leo would have already made it known. “I care about you. _A lot._ ” Vincent sighed heavily with a lost look in his eyes as he started to lay things out for Leo to judge. “...And I don’t know what to do about that.”

"What would you do?" Leo answered. Curiosity kicking his mind. He could feel his heart beating in his chest like crazy. Wow, how old was he, fifteen?

“What?” Vincent blinked. If there was one thing Leo excelled at it was keeping him on his toes. The blood pounded in his ears, but he knew what he’d heard. Leo had baited him to go further and he hadn’t expected that. “I...” Vincent trailed off, feeling like he was now truly playing with fire. Things could go sideways real quick if he misstepped and all his focus was on trying to read Leo, everything else dropping out of his mind. His tone was guarded as he pushed back the challenge. “I would show you."

Leo felt like screaming, like jumping out of his skin. "Yeah? Al-Alright, show me then" the words thick in his tongue, he swallowed hard. Everything was happening so fast he didn't even know how they had ended up in that situation.

The verbal stumble kept Vincent rooted where he stood. His own nerves over what exactly they meant making him hesitate despite the prompt. The look Leo fixed him with when he looked him in the eyes repeated the challenge. And when he finally moved it was slow to close the space between them. The hand that lifted to rest on Leo’s hip as they now stood inches apart was the only other move Vincent made. Just a hold like all the times he had grabbed or held Leo out of harms way. Nothing more than a touch and the electric feel of fingers dipping in under the hem of Leo’s jacket to rest against the thinner fabric of the shirt underneath.

Leo exhaled harshly, his breath ghosting on Vincent's lips. "Show me" he said, more concious of his own voice now, eyes staring at Vincent's lips. It was surreal.

It sent a heated thrill through him that thaws the apprehension and Vincent’s other hand was at Leo’s neck. The grip pulling Leo down as Vincent tilted his jaw up to meet his lips. It only lasted a moment that feels longer, the pressure warm and testing until Vincent just barely pulled away from the kiss. His lips close enough to brush against Leo’s when he spoke. “You still with me here?” The words were low and rough and hopeful for a yes, for the go ahead to not hold back.

Leo managed to supress a shiver at the way the other's words resonated on his lips. "Yeah... yeah" Leo leaned again into Vincent, warm tongue teasing at his lip, his breath smelled of whiskey.

There was a soft, barely restrained sound of relief when Leo leaned into him. The tease answered with hungry lips that press rough and needy against Leo’s. Lips that parted at further teasing as Vincent’s hands brushed along the scruff of a styled sideburn and slide to the small of Leo’s back, his grip pulling their bodies flush.

Leo kissed back with more bites that he previously intended, his hands now finding their place on Vincent. One gripping his hair tight at the back of his head and the other on his arm pulling him impossibly close. They were crazy for trying something like this. But he could not help himself. He had been attracted to the man. Hell, he knew there was something there, something he wasn't going to look into for his own sake. But here he was, kissing the older man, embracing him in the safety of the darkness.

A part of Vincent had been hung up on the ramifications at first when he had caught himself ogling Leo back on the ranch. Fresh out of a shower and preening in a mirror over the outfit he had cobbled together, Leo had been more than easy on the eyes. Vincent had been quick to drop a sarcastic comment of ‘ _Just surprised you_ can _clean up nice_ ’ to save face when he’d been caught looking. Now having the other man in his arms felt too _right_ to strike him as anything but. Everything else be damned. The kisses between them were a hasty whirl of whiskey on his tongue, sharp breaths, and muffled noises as teeth and grips dug into nerves. The stifled yelp devoured in a kiss just as quickly as Leo had pulled it out of him with a bite to his lip. Vincent’s panting when he pulls away for air and tucks his face against Leo’s neck. The bid to catch his breath slipping into mouthing and nips and a _bite_ at the skin not protected by the collar of the jacket that really needed to go.

Leo felt his knees weaken. Vincent's breath on his neck sent a hot rush to his groin and he knew where this was leading. "Wait, better get in the car... for this" Leo said, hunger in his eyes.

“Yeah...” came the breathy agreement though _what_ he was agreeing to Vincent didn’t care. Not if it was with Leo. Still, Vincent found himself reluctant to pull away, his hand reaching to grab Leo’s to pull him along with him once he finally did.

They got in the backseat and for a moment the magic was gone, they didn't even know what to say or where to look. Silence thickening. Until Leo took off his jacket to be more comfortable and leaned in again into Vincent's space.

Broken out of the awkward uncertainty, Vincent flashed a smirk and moved to coyly dodge Leo leaning in. Teasing because he could. He used the movement to follow suit and shrug out of his jacket. Tossed the garment to haphazardly land somewhere in the front seat, the pattern of his button-up now the loudest thing in the car as he quietly regarded Leo.

Cloud cover had shifted from earlier and the additional moonlight prompted an amused puff of air escaping Vincent’s nose when he noticed it. Some bruising from his handiwork was already obvious and he reached out to ghost the tips of his fingers along the marked side of Leo’s neck. “Gonna be easy for people to figure what you’ve been up to.”

 "As if I cared" Leo smiled genuinely at that. His hand landed softly on Vincent's inner thigh as the other reached out to press him against himself again. Lips on the other's jaw, nibbling and kissing. Vincent's scruffy beard tickling him a bit.

 They made the limited space of the backseat work for them and Vincent ended up tucked underneath Leo. He just reveled in the attention at first. The sounds the trailing kisses and nips pulled out of him soft and encouraging. Vincent’s hands wandered and ended up under the other’s shirt. Warm touch gripped at Leo’s side and slid up along the line of his spine as fabric bunched and exposed more and more skin.

Leo shuddered at the contact, intimate as it were. "Shit, Vincent" he muttered against his jaw. "What are you doing to me," he added as he started undoing the buttons of the other's shirt.

Vincent shrugged lightly as he moved his arms out of the way, but he didn’t lift his hands off Leo. No, they dragged along the curves of lean muscle that had taunted him endlessly and seemed unattainable. Everything about the energy between them rough and heady and a good kind of different. He turned his head at the murmur and caught the corner of Leo’s lips with a kiss. “You tell me, Leo,” he rumbled with a light touch that ghosted down the younger man’s thighs. It wasn’t anything new that he enjoyed teasing Leo every chance he got. “What _am_ I doing to you?”

"Shit..." Leo laid his face on the crook of Vincent's neck and inhaled there, breathing heavily and biting at the exposed flesh. He was melting at this point. Vincent could do anything to him and he'd be glad about it.

“Eloquent..” The chuckled tease faded into a shiver that radiated down Vincent’s spine. His eyes closed at the simple bliss of Leo nuzzled against his neck and warm breath playing across his skin. Fingers buried themselves into Leo’s hair and made the tussled ‘do even more unruly as Vincent wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a hugging hold. He rumbled something unintelligible when Leo roughly left a mark that was surely already bruising and damn it the back seat didn’t have enough room for this. Vincent hooked a leg over the small of Leo’s back in a bid to pull their bodies closer.

"Fuck, Vincent, touch me," Leo whispered against him, lips brushing against his neck, hands searching for skin under the shirt. The darkness inside car swallowing them. No one would know about this, about them. Their secret. Leo's hands roamed, he couldn't get enough of Vincent.

Leo’s demand was answered as he was hauled into a kiss that was rough and deep and ended too tauntingly soon when the grip in his hair pulled him away and kept pulling. Vincent squirmed then and arced his body to sit up and force Leo into a kneeling position that allowed him to pull free from underneath. Hands were back on Leo as Vincent sat up fully and fingers dipped under the hem of his shirt to hasten its removal.

Leo let his shirt be discarded on the floor. He moaned Vincent's name as the other's hand caressed his sides. He turned his face to kiss Vincent again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and tasting the whiskey on the other, still present.

Vincent wanted to give and take and unravel the man in his hands. Wanted to learn every noise he could pull out of him and make the happenstance that landed them in the backseat of a beater count for all that it was worth. The scruff of not having had a decent shave in days is rough on Leo’s cheek when Vincent pulled away from the kiss and bodily shoved him back onto his ass, pressing him between muscle and the cold, hard edges of the car door. “I like the way my name sounds out of you,” is rumbled into Leo’s ear as Vincent’s hand trailed along skin to appreciate the body underneath him. Fingers traced details the moonlight didn’t quite reach. Felt the faint raised edges of a scar leading to the dip of Leo’s belly as a breath hitched and Vincent’s touch teased the trail of hair that disappeared underneath the hem of denim.

"Oh fuck." Leo whined and let his head fall backwards. As sexy as eye contact was, he knew he'd come too soon if he held Vincent's stare for more than a few seconds.

"You do things to me... you sonuvabitch" he whispered, chasing Vincent's touch with his hips in a slow motion.

Vincent canted his head to mouth at exposed throat, breath hot against skin as he breathed in Leo’s scent. And damn but was it an exhilarating smell that went straight to his dick as he ventured a lick along the hollow of Leo’s collarbone.

“Oh I’m definitely going to do things to you,” he promised. What exactly? Hell if he knew. While Vincent was keyed up and had been pining for what felt like ages, being with Leo was still new territory he would have to figure his way through. But it would work- he knew what he liked and lust had him endeavoring to figure the other man out as he went. “And there’s _hours_ until sunrise to do it.”

Vincent moved then. It was a somewhat awkward balance to brace one leg into the space of the car’s footwell and the other against the cushion of the seat, but he made it work. The fingers that teased at Leo’s waist slid back to grip and lift his ass while Vincent’s other hand grabbed and hitched Leo’s leg over his hip. His hold brought their hips together with a pull and a needy roll of hips.

"Shit, you wanted this? You've been thinking about this, huh, Vincent?" Leo rolled his hips again earning a moan from his partner. His hands roamed Vincent's bulky chest and made a motion as to help him get rid of his shirt.

“Maybe..,” Vincent breathed. There was a lilt of embarrassment in his voice though he owned up to the callout. “You’re a charming guy,” he countered as he leaned into the hands at his chest, as if the reason behind it all should be obvious.

Leo’s efforts pushed the shirt free of Vincent’s shoulders and the fabric bunched at his wrists and waist until he finally let go of his hold to let it fall away. Vincent doesn’t think of the mark that it uncovered. It’s old and forgotten and a part of him. But to new eyes or roving hands it could be worthy of suspicion if noticed; a partially indented spot of scar tissue on his upper arm that looked a lot like an old bullet wound. “You don’t seem to mind.” Vincent pointed out when his hands returned, one of which very tentatively slid to palm Leo through the fabric.

Leo shuddered and bit his lip. Of course he didn't fucking mind. "What do you think? I'm not difficult to decipher, am I?"

An amused sound accompanied a smirk. “Not really, no.” Leo was just too open with, well, near everything to leave much to mystery. Vincent’s touch got heavier then, tracing the shape of the bulge as Leo’s reaction put him at ease with feeling him up.

"Come on, please, do something, you tease" Leo whispered, rolling his hips against the hand that drove him crazy.

Undoing the button was fumbled slightly by nerves when Vincent went for it. Freeing him from the restrictive fabric, his hand wrapped around Leo’s cock after the barest moment of hesitance turned to curiousity. And curiousity to a heated look as Vincent felt Leo shudder against him, his thumb taunting further reaction as it slid slowly along the ridge of Leo’s shaft.

"Ah, fuck! Vincent!" He knew he was sweating and his cock was already leaking pre-cum as Vincent's hand moved along it slowly, teasing, getting him to the edge. He locked eyes with Vincent, moaning loudly when Vincent smirked at him smugly.

The moans heated his blood and it’s Vincent’s turn to curse when the look he got shot straight to his core. He could feel himself twitch when a stroke of his hand made Leo pant his name again and suddenly the contact between them wasn’t nearly enough. Vincent bodily moved forward to scoop his arms around Leo and it was aggressive almost. Like a headlock that lacked commitment as Vincent hauled and twisted Leo’s body so they ended up pressed chest to back. Leo ended up on his lap and he hissed when he adjusted and accidentally elbowed the siding of the car. Vincent’s hands abandoned their prior task and pin Leo close so Vincent can grind against him, breath huffed against the back of Leo’s neck. “You’re driving me crazy, Caruso.” His voice was husky and low and near growled out the words. “And I’m gonna do the same to you.”

Leo let a short breath leave his lips as his hand reached for Vincent's hair to pull. He needed more and he needed it now. His other hand palmed the other's member through the trousers. This was gonna be difficult, he knew that. They didn't have anything to lubricate except saliva. Certainly not the best idea they had had but right now Leo was too horny to care.

Vincent’s gasp was smothered against neck when the tugging grip in his hair eked an edge of control away from him. Though it was when he felt Leo palm his length that he briefly stilled with a shaky exhale. “You tryin’ to distract me?” was murmured roughly. “Won’t work,” he claimed. Vincent’s left hand slid down Leo’s sweat-slicked chest and stopped to tease a nipple while the other continued on. Nails dragged along skin until his fingers splayed and wrapped around his partner’s cock again. “I’m gonna make you beg for me to fuck you,” Vincent growled in a counter to Leo’s whine, the haze of alcohol and heady scents driving him into brashly listing off possibilities. “How’s that sound? Get you loud and leave you on the edge. Suck you off and then get you going all over again while you return the favor.”

He’s going to stumble somewhere, Vincent knew that; the logistics between them are different from what he’s familiar with. But fuck it he wanted to tackle it all head on. Caught up in his endeavor to make the most of what he’s sure is the only opportunity he’ll ever have to be with Leo.

"Oh, fuck,” Leo swore again, but then gave Vincent a smug look. "You'll have to work harder than that, old man."

There’s brief affront in the way Vincent pursed his lips at the age jab. “Good.” He huffed air from his nose, but it’s more in amusement than anything as he rested his jaw at the crook of Leo’s neck and sideeyed him. “Wouldn’t be as much fun if you were a quick draw.”

 _Damn_ , Leo thought and his cock pulsed slightly. He could pound nails with it at this point. Leo's hands travelled from Vincent’s sides to his back and then to his ass, tentatively. Vincent was not a ripped guy but he sure was a bit bulky, big. Leo liked that.

Vincent returned to stroking Leo, notably more confident in his movements and bolder as he further eased into the idea of jacking someone else off. He varied his touches to see just what made Leo squirm the most. Fingers played along the length of Leo’s dick, thumb rubbing the contours of the head and venturing to slide along the slit. He nipped just below the younger man’s ear with a lascivious comment on his tongue about how slicked Leo already was. And Vincent squeezed his grip just a little bit firmer on an up stroke as curiousity got the better of him. “Just how long have you been thinking about me, Leo..?”

"Longer than it’s probably safe to admit,” Leo muttered under Vincent's control.

He just got a chuckle in response. Leave it to them to wait until the last possible moment to figure out the mutual pining. “We’re a mess,” Vincent offered as his left hand dipped under fabric and slid teasingly along Leo’s inner thigh.

"You plan on actually doing something or do I have to push you and jerk off myself cause I'm getting desperate here, man," Leo chuckled.

Vincent tipped them forward then and Leo was forced to brace against the cushion of the seating to prevent going face-first into it. Vincent couldn’t help the roll of his hips as he pressed himself against Leo’s ass and weighed him down.

“That what you want?” Vincent drawled as he tried to figure Leo out. His grip on him tightened as his strokes sped up to meet the demand. “To have an audience watch you work yourself over?”

"Fuck, yes." Leo’s hand shot to the nape of Vincent's neck. "Shit," he whispered as he rolled his hips desperately against Vincent's bulge.

The friction brought an airy curse and it was without thinking about it that Vincent’s hands left to hook and pull at the waist of Leo’s jeans. It was when his brain caught up with his actions that Vincent’s bravado wavered and he stopped. It felt clear what Leo was after and fuck he wanted it too. But it wasn’t exactly something they could immediately jump into doing. “Have you done this before?”

"DO I LOOK LIKE-!" Leo sighed. "No. No, I haven't. But you're killing the mood right now." He knew this wasn't the perfect place for this, but he was horny and he craved it. Maybe Vincent had second thoughts. Maybe he still had his family in his head. That was disgusting, but understandable. "You wanna stop just say the word."

Vincent’s confounded expression at the reaction was lost to the low light as he stared down at Leo. “I was asking because I don’t want to hurt you, Leo.” His clarification sliped into an exasperated tone. “Does it _feel_ ,“ he used his hold on Leo’s hips to pull him back against his hardness to illustrate his point. “-like I want to stop? I _wasn’t_ kidding with what I said.”

At that Leo stuttered. "Yeah, that, that doesn't seem like- Ah, shit." He then turned his head to look at Vincent over his shoulder. "It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker, but right now I don't really give a shit. Just- shit- just be careful and I do your best..." His eyes filled with lust.

Vincent wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling that flared in his chest at the look. It was something dangerous that told him he was completely screwed with how much he had fallen off track; something loving and protective and filled with want for Leo. He didn’t know what to say and so he didn’t say anything at first. Instead reached to catch Leo’s jaw in a soft grip and dipped down to meet his lips in a kiss. Kisses end up trailed along jaw to the nape of Leo’s neck as Vincent’s other hand pulled the pants away as far as their position allowed and started to go for the fasteners holding his own in place. “I’ve got you,” he finally murmured to assure he would do his best by Leo. An amused huff of air followed and brushed against skin before Vincent roughly nipped at the space between Leo’s shoulder blades and tried to inject some levity. “Just sock me in the side or something if I do anything you don’t like.”

"Shut up and touch me already, dammit," Leo snapped. "I'm getting old here" he teased.

The snap prompted away the gentleness and the hand that wasn’t busy pulling himself free went to Leo’s throat in a rough hold. “Demanding.” Nails dragged away and were gone only for as long as it took Vincent to work his slacks out of the way and he was back on top of Leo. Leo's cock twitched at Vincent's violent response. He was so fucked up. Vincent was briefly tentative of there now being nothing between them before he settled his weight and reached around to fondle Leo and slick his fingers. Brought them to his mouth to spit and work with what he has in the hope the combination is enough as his hand dipped between them. Vincent stared intently at Leo, watching for any indication he should stop as he tentatively felt for and lightly touched his hole.

Leo shuddered and pushed against the finger. "For fuck's sake, I'm not made of glass!" His hand reached for Vincent's and placed it against his mouth, lips ravishing the flesh, teeth biting on it as the finger went deeper. "Oh fuck-" The sensation waa strange, but not unpleasant. He needed more. He could feel Vincent's breath close to his neck and the silence of the night surrounding them. He needed more of it all.

Vincent gave a sharp breath, but didn’t pull his hand away. Instead allowed Leo to have his way with biting at the meat of it. Leo’s reactions had steadily bled the hesitance out of Vincent though he kept from being too rough as he started out. A careful edge remained in Vincent’s movements as he worked his finger deeper until Leo was took it to the knuckle and he added a second.

“You ever mention this and I’ll kill you, Vincent.” Leo muttered between gasps. “But, fuck, so good.” His ass rocked against Vincent’s hand, desperate for more contact, more warmth. _Deeper_.

“I can keep a secret,” Vincent assured with a chuckle. He’s too focused on Leo to realize the irony in it. Him keeping secrets was nothing good. It’s like near everything else they tackled together and one’s movements complemented the other’s. Vincent’s hand bumped forward to meet Leo as he rocks back onto it. The fingers in his ass scissor at unpredictable moments that made Leo squirm while others tugged absentmindedly at his lips and grip his jaw. Vincent had pressed himself against thigh by the time he worked a third finger in along the others, unabashedly taking advantage of the friction that has him breathing hot and heavy on Leo’s neck.

Leo felt like a horny teenager and wanted nothing but Vincent inside as soon as possible. "I'm ready, just- fuck, just do it already or I'll come like this and I swear I'll punch you if that happens!"

Vincent teased that maybe he’d do that to watch Leo come undone from just a finger fucking and it promptly earned him a hit to his side. It’s with a bout of breathy snickering that he acquiesced and sat up. His fingers pulling free met with a whine from the younger man at the loss and they moved to grip and spread Leo’s ass. Vincent’s other hand stroked himself to slick the length of his dick before he lined up to begin pressing into Leo.

 _This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker_. Leo thought and he was right. It did. But slowly his body started letting the shaft go in and adjusting to it. Between breaths and moans, Leo urged Vincent to move. "Vincent, you better- ahg- fuck me hard, ya hear me? I'm done with you being soft with me."

Complain as Leo did, Vincent still held back and rolled his hips not nearly as roughly as he’d been told and wanted to.

Still didn’t quite drop the pretense that had rubbed Leo’s back and murmured encouragement as he had adjusted to the intrusion at his own pace.

He desperately didn’t want to ruin anything by moving too much too soon despite the overwhelming urge to just let himself go. Vincent draped his body over Leo’s back again, pressing close and rolling his hips just a bit more forcefully as he trailed a hand up his partner’s chest.

“You’re sure,” he questioned as his fingers curled a hold at Leo’s throat. “Fuck you senseless-“ he punctuated his words with a snap of his hips. “-‘til you’re barely able to gasp my name, that’s what you want?”

 _FUCK YES_. Leo thought. "Yeah... yeah come on" He rolled his hips to accentuate the words, voice almost husky.

Vincent used his hold on Leo’s neck as an anchor as he began to move, letting go of holding back. “God, Leo, you’re gonna be the end of me.”

"Deeper, you bastard." Leo actually pleaded.

A throaty growl tumbled out of him as Vincent pulled his hips down harder, hilting with the slap of skin against skin. Nails dug in as he pulled back and drove forward to sink into Leo again, breathing hot and heavy as he strove for a rough and deep pace.

Leo bit his lip as he tried to quiet his own moans. The windows were blurred because of the heat inside. Fuck, he wanted Vincent. He wanted Vincent to fuck him so hard he couldn't sit for days. His ass hurt but it was completely worth it as the other's breath paced with his own. "Choke me" he moaned. "Like earlier" His ass rocking back against the older man. "I need you."

It was just them out in the middle of nowhere. Holed up in their own private bubble away from everything and Vincent’s reservations had gone out the fogged up window. His grunts and moans mingle with Leo’s as he pushed himself to perform well. Endeavored to do whatever Leo wanted as if that would somehow make up for anything. His hold had slid to wrap solidly around his partner’s chest for balance and the moan that Leo wanted to be choked is unexpected. But Vincent isn’t going to muddle the moment with asking why and questioning the kink. The rhythm in his thrusts is broken as he shifted his position in the awkward space of the backseat. A pause and then Vincent’s hand is back at Leo’s throat, grip flexing tight in time with the rough snap of his hips.

"Fuck, Vincent, I've-" he moaned with each thrust. It doesn't feel real, he's not like this. He had always been loud during sex but definitely not like this. "I've wanted you-" each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through his body. "- I, ah, fuck". His hand went to Vincent's hair and pulled. "Fuck me as hard as you can." He means it. Vincent begin to pound deeper with a grunt, almost as if he was hate-fucking him."Ah, ffff-mmm like that". The hold in his throat tightening pleasantly. "I'm almost there" he managed to mutter.

Vincent’s groan from the hand in his hair yanking his head down was loud and surprised himself. Made him grit out “Keep doing that” against Leo’s shoulder. The scent of everything was heady and he pressed his face to the nape of Leo’s neck, the lick he runs against salty skin a soft contrast to his fingers that held fast at the younger man’s throat. “Nice of you to catch up,” Vincent panted out when he barely heard the mutter. Every demand and moan out of Leo ratcheted everything tighter as heat continued to pool low in his gut. His skin is slicked with sweat from the effort of fucking Leo to the point of the car creaking from the shifting weight. “Dammit, Leo, you’re-.. fuck,“ his words staggered off with heavy and uneven breathing as he endeavored to last long enough in spite of his pace faltering.

"Talk- like, Talk dirty to me" he murmured as he got closer. That was embarrassing but he'd always had a thing for it. To be expected considering he was always swearing.

Vincent let out a shaky exhale, his voice rough and strained once he found it. “Kinky bastard,” His grip at Leo’s throat tightened briefly to illustrate his point. “I like it,” he rumbled between heavy breaths. “Not as much though,” he interrupted himself with a low pleased sound as he shifted to drive himself into Leo at a different angle. “Not as much,” he took in breath as if he were steeling himself. “-as fucking you senseless.” Vincent dug deep then, going harder with the pounding of his hips than he had been and attempting to stave off crumbling himself by focusing on the goal of driving Leo to the brink.

"Vincent" Leo turned his head then, his lips found Vincent's and ravished them as he violently came with a moan. Hips still rolled chasing the orgasm and trying to get Vincent closer to it.

Nothing tethered Vincent to the struggle of holding out once he felt Leo tense and his own orgasm rushed up on him. Toppling over the edge too quickly to do anything but stutter a groan into Leo’s lips as he pressed flush against him. Vincent couldn’t think of a time he’d felt as utterly slammed by the pleasure of release. He couldn’t really think of anything in the jumbled mess of his thoughts as it echoed through him. Vincent’s body slouched heavily onto Leo as he rode it out, panting for breath as he relied on him for support to not melt gracelessly into the backseat.

Leo collapsed onto the backseat and turned around to look at Vincent, hair sticking to his forehead, sweaty and breathing heavily. He liked that look. "Kiss me, you dickhead."

Vincent wavered when he had to tiredly take on supporting his own weight though it wasn’t all bad. It allowed him a moment of collecting himself to the sound of their breathing before Leo went and opened his mouth. Quiet never lasted long with him around. An airy huff of a laugh escaped alongside a deep steadying breath. “Sure, asshole.” Vincent settled down on top of him, absentmindedly brushing damp hair out of Leo’s face before he leaned in to press their lips together. Even in low moonlight the fucker was handsome and it wasn’t fair.

 _Damn, I could get used to this_. Leo stared at Vincent's lips when they break away. "So this is what was eating you up? You're horny or is it just me?" he chuckled.

Vincent’s heart lurched in his chest. It should have been a weight off his shoulders that feelings were mutual. And it had been. Briefly. But the question jarringly slapped the bliss away.

It had been foolish to think he could ignore the guilt for long. Now it felt even worse.

“It’s _a bit_ of a change, Leo.” He was thankful his tone came across as its usual even and straightforward, replying as if the answer should be obvious. Finding himself questioning his sexuality and caring for Leo ultimately drove him to this point, but it wasn’t what had truly been tearing him up.

He settled further, seemingly getting cozy, but his goal was to hide his face. He tucked against neck with a kiss lest Leo read him too well again. “I thought I was just attracted to women. Apparently I like dumbasses too.” At least not everything out of him had to be a lie.

"I'm quite a catch, huh? You couldn't resist my charms. Damn, Vincent, you only escaped prison to get into my pants?" he joked.

Vincent couldn’t help but laugh despite everything. “No, but it’s a nice bonus.” He wanted to be selfish and forget the truth. At least for the night. And he did for a bit as he composed himself and raised up onto his elbows. Vincent pressed a kiss to the end of Leo’s nose, the gesture sappy and soft.

"Don't get soft on me, Vincent, I'm a man." Leo protested. The simple gesture too intimate to be mistaken for anything else. "What now?"

Vincent made a dismissive sound, patting Leo’s cheek roughly. “Eh, you’re tough enough to handle it.” Still, he took it as a prompt to get up, moving Leo’s legs out of the way enough to gain a space on the backseat to sit and relax into. He sighed tiredly as he stretched and leaned back against the cushion. Countered the question as the nibbling of guilt on his mind eked it’s way back in. “Forget now. Now we rest up. What do we do _after_ all this?”

Them.

The future.

It was a question that encompassed everything. And it was rhetorical really. Vincent knew what was going to happen. He was going to become another on the list of people Leo shouldn’t have trusted. Even if he revealed what he was and steered Leo clear of entrapment, he didn’t believe there was any coming back from the inevitable angry fallout. Not with what he’d learned about Leo’s past. And it made his heart hurt.

Leo sat up next to him, his ass hurted like a bitch and something was starting to drip off of it. _Disgusting_. "You okay there, buddy? You just zoned out for a bit" he asked, carefully. " And... you have that same face from earlier, what's wrong, Vince? Come on."

Vincent wanted to come clean. He really did. But he couldn’t stomach the risk it would pose to avenging Gary. He was so close. He _had_ to do right by him.

... Just like he felt he needed to do right by Leo. Everything was just a big fucking mess of his own making. One he had to try to fix as best he could. And he resolved then and there that he would talk once bullets had been lodged into Harvey for what he’d done. Vincent shook his head as a hand went to rub his face tiredly. He felt exhausted both mentally and physically. “I’m just really tired, Leo.”

Leo eyed him thoughtfully but conceded. "Alright, maybe I'm just a paranoid asshole... sorry, man" His hand palmed his thigh in a loving grip. "I'm tired as fuck too, we should... uhh, we should've thought this through..." Everything was a mess in the back of the car, clothing discarded and fluids covering the seats. "This is a mess, how are we gonna clean this shit? How are we gonna sleep?" Leo was almost chuckling at the surrealness of it all.

Vincent’s laugh was genuinely warm despite the direction his thoughts had gone. He had a resolution that he was going to see through and that lifted a slight weight and, really, Leo could just have that effect on him. He really hoped things could work out.

“Since when do we think things through.” And somehow, despite how much lack of planning could aggravate him, the spontinaity of their adventure always fucking worked as long as they were working together. The hand on Vincent’s thigh was grounding and he laid his own on top of it as he took better stock of things. “Well...at least we didn’t crush the food. Guess that means we bundle up in front.” He chuckled then with a smirk and a teasing lilt in his tone. “Or, your favorite thing, you could camp out on the hood under the stars.”

Leo looked at Vincent, who was gazing at him with that stupid pretty mole on his cheekbone. He felt his stomach go wild for a minute. He felt younger, so much younger. But the silence, as comforting as it was for Leo at that moment, couldn't last forever and Vincent's expression shifted as If trying to understand what was going on on Leo's head. Leo averted his gaze. "It's nothing. Just, this feels too natural, it probably shouldn't but- feels good, you know? And-" he exhaled. "Nevermind, you know what I mean."

“I know what you mean.” And it would be so much easier if he didn’t. Vincent hoped to his core that they would be okay in the end. That their bond could weather the truth. That Leo would believe him that the only lie was that he hadn’t really been arrested and the omission of what he was. He reached out to ruffle Leo’s hair to make it even more of a mess. “Now whose the one being soft.”

Leo fake-coughed to avoid smiling at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues

It was a quiet flight initially. Both men had fallen asleep on the benches as soon as they were airborne. No pretense even; just out like a light with Emily making a face once she realized she had been talking to herself.

Vincent woke first and moved to the cockpit to share a hushed conversation with Emily. The first thing out of him was to ask if she had any updates on Carol and the baby. The second for a rundown on the status of things. He seemed pensive when informed the force would be waiting for them upon landing. It was a talk that didn’t last long and during a lull in the conversation he nodded off in the copilot seat.

Once Leo woke up, however, it was the most chatty Emily could recall ever seeing Vincent. A fact that made her curiously side eye the duo several times during the flight. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but to see Vincent seemingly genuinely get on well with a crook hadn’t been it.

When they were ten minutes out from the drop point, Vincent shuffled Leo to the back of the hold and walked him through donning the parachute pack and harness. He followed that with a rundown of everything he needed to know about what to do and when to do it once they jumped. “Straight forward, right?” Vincent reached out to give a reassuring shoulder pat and then started double-checking the buckles and straps on Leo’s rig. “Stop worrying. It’s worth it doing it this way. Saves time.”

"Easy for you, I hate damn heights and you know it, can't believe you're making me go through this bullshit." He almost pouted as he adjusted the harness.

“Because I know you can do it.” Vincent seemed satisfied with how things sat and stopped his check. He lifted his hands to hold Leo’s upper arms as he stood in front of him, a light grip on each bicep to go along with his pep talk. “This time you actually have safety equipment. It’ll be fine,” he pointed out with intent to reassure. Having seen Leo swallow his fear multiple times out of necessity was perhaps why Vincent didn’t view the height phobia as very serious. 

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with, I rather not think about it" Leo muttered.

“That’s the spirit.” Vincent let go and patted Leo’s shoulder in approval, the touch turning into a hold that pushed Leo toward the hatch. Emily prompted the jump soon after and Vincent reiterated what to do. To his credit, Leo even started his own countdown as he clutched the hull and stared at the ground that was way too far away. But Vincent noticed the hesitance in it. Hesitance they couldn’t afford so he solved the issue abruptly and the only way he saw fit- by grabbing Leo and forcing him out of the plane.

Leo started screaming the first milisecond his feet left the plane. His brain hadn't even processed the situation, until it did. "Vincent, you sonuvabitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you when we get down there!" Leo could hear Vincent's laugh coming from a few meters above him. "Don't laugh, you bastard!" The next few moments went as normal as they could get, all things considered.

Normal until Vincent watched in disbelief from several meters above as Leo’s pack detached. He didn’t know if it was the worst possible equipment failure or if Leo somehow, despite everything, managed to make the worst possible mistake. But he reacted to it immediately, tucking his arms and legs close and diving toward the renewed screams. The first grab once he was close enough missed as Leo’s panicked flailing tumbled him out of range. Frustrated and fearful of failing, Vincent yelled for Leo to grab on as he juggled the delicate balance of controlling his fall speed and avoiding a full-on collision. His second attempt connected with Leo’s vest and he hauled him close.

"You motherfucker, I can't believe this happened! Vincent, I'll kill you if I die, ya hear me?!" Leo shouted in his ear as he clung impossibly close to his body.

Vincent tried to reassure him to no avail. "Oh fuck-" he couldn't look down so he hid his face in the crook of Vincent's neck. "Don't drop me!"

“Leo-“ Leo’s grip was damn near like a vice around Vincent’s chest. Good for the jostle of the parachute opening and slowing their fall. Bad for the concept of being able to breathe and easily operate said ‘chute. “Leo, I’m not gonna drop you- I’ve got you,” he gritted out in an attempt to wiggle the pressure just a little bit looser. “-just ease up _a little_.

"Are you trying to kill me?! Nuh-huh, no fucking way! Fuck you!" Leo's grip was like a constrictor's. He could feel the wind on his back, hitting them as they got closer to the ground. Leo kept muttering "I'm gonna die" to himself.

Vincent made a noise of frustration, but didn’t press the issue further after another attempt only yielded Leo shaking his head against his neck and clutching tighter. He could manage if he absolutely had to but fuck if the pressure wasn’t really uncomfortable as he steered the parachute toward a distant clearing. “You’re not gonna die,” Vincent attempted to reassure again though his attempts did nothing to stop the frightened muttering that he felt more than heard. What it did do was make him come to the realization that maybe the other’s fear of heights was worse than he’d given him credit for. And it pained him now that he had discounted it as much as he had. “Leo,” he nudged his cheek against Leo’s face. “Leo, look at me.”

Leo did as he was told for once in his life, trying really hard not to let his eyes wonder down to the emptiness of the air. "What," he almost spat.

Undeterred by the tone, Vincent’s answer was to cant his head and press a kiss to Leo’s lips. A bid to distract him from the situation when words had little effect.

Leo hummed into the kiss, relaxing his grip a little bit. "You bastard" he whispered against the other.

Vincent chuckled in relief at the response and pressed his lips to Leo’s again. He let the kiss drag out for a long moment before he pulled away and shifted his focus back to steering them to safety. “Thanks for letting me breathe better,” he offered with a cheeky wink as his arms flexed and pulled the parachute into an arching turn to line up with the ground. “You’ll be alright.”

They reached safety soon enough, Leo's back flat against the ground and the weight of Vincent unable to escape his grip on top of him. Leo kept him wrapped in a clinging hug, face still on his neck. "OH GOD, I can't believe I almost died. We're never listening to your fucking ideas ever again!"

Vincent nearly countered that his idea hadn’t included the detaching of parachutes but held his tongue. He was just glad they had survived the impromptu tandem jump without injury beyond the bruises of a tumbled landing. His attempt to counter the front-heavy weight of Leo clinging to him just hadn’t worked out as smoothly as he had hoped.

“But you _didn’t_ die,” he pointed out. “So it worked out.” Vincent reached back to detach from the parachute lines though couldn’t detangle himself further while Leo still clung tight. Not that he could really complain about the position he found himself in. “You even got me where you like me” he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood, pointedly deadweighting on Leo to illustrate his point.

Leo looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Yeah... We could... Quick one?" He kissed Vincent's jaw slow. Certainly not a good idea at the moment but Leo was always like that. A tease. Also, they were most likely running to their deaths here so might as well give it a try. Worth it eventhough he expected Vincent, being the logical and responsible of the two of them, would probably decline.

He had intended his tease in jest. But now. Well. “Leo, don’t tempt me...” It was a half-assed scold that Vincent physically didn’t follow up on. Instead the kiss prompted him into canting his head to offer more neck. In any other context he would be attempting to get up so they could move on, but the looming end made him hesitate. Made him wonder if just one more quick romp before they walked into hell would really be bad.

"Fuck it." Leo’s hands went straight to unzip himself and Vincent as fast as he could earning a grunt from the other. He tugged at his trousers to get them off. "No need to take the shirt off, right? Just- just a quick one."

Vincent did nothing to stop him, instead encouraged it by arcing his body just enough to give Leo’s hands space to move between them. “Leo- we...” was his last weak attempt to convince against what was starting. It was anything but a hard sell; not with the dregs of adrenaline from the jump and the what-if that they could both be dead within the hour. Vincent sat up to unbuckle and shrug out of his pack as he fell into agreement with Leo. “...fuck it.”

Leo's cock was out within seconds and he stared at Vincent. Silent prayers were not his thing. He had always been vocal. "Suck me off?" Was it _really_ meant to be a question?

The request gave Vincent pause with how it struck him as more personal than what had already happened between them. His expression unreadable as his gaze drifted from lingering on Leo’s dick to searching his face. His hands slid to rest on Leo’s thighs as he sat looming over him and considering the fact taking him in his mouth hadn’t struck him as off putting in the slightest. Vincent almost had to laugh at how much things had changed and how absolutely fucked he’d made himself. _First time for everything._ He nodded finally and began to maneuver Leo’s legs apart so he had enough room to settle down between them. “Just keep yourself in check or I’ll kick your ass,” was his only caveat. The idea of deepthroating not at all appealing if it wasn’t at his own speed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry" Leo's eyes followed Vincent's mouth as it loomed over his erect cock. Vincent hadn't even closed the distance yet but when his eyes suddenly locked with his he could not restrain himself as he cursed. "Damn, look at you," the last words almost a whisper as Leo bit his lip.

Vincent felt ridiculous for the thrill Leo’s response sent through him, embarrassed almost over how easily he could get under his skin. But he didn’t drop his gaze. Instead played things up in hopes of getting even more of a rise out of Leo by giving him a heated look and a flash of a confident smirk in spite of the butterflies. His hand went to him first. That part familiar as he loosely stroked Leo and rubbed the pad of his thumb along the underside of his shaft. He could almost hear the complaint to not tease roiling in Leo’s throat as he did it. But Vincent didn’t drag it out. There wasn’t time for that and he gave testing licks at first to ease into it, brief and flicking across sensitive skin. Then a fully committed one as he loosened his hold and ran his tongue up the length of Leo’s cock.

"Fuck..." _I'm so fucked_. His hand went to Vincent's nape, not really forcing him in but rather holding him there and playing with his hair, soft and sweaty. He wondered just how sweaty he really was down there at this point and if Vincent might be put off by it, or the opposite. But he quieted those thoughts as soon as Vincent's mouth encircled the head of his cock, tongue teasing at the tip.

If they hadn’t caught the small respite of showers and a change of clothes back at the hangar, his response might have been different. But if asked when he had the chance to truly think about it, Vincent would doubt it. The sweat and musk made it more real to him in a way. Rawer. Rolled into the direness and adrenaline of everything it made Vincent anything but off put. The roughness alluring and something grounding as control of the situation got farther and farther away from him. Vincent exhaled heavily from his nose as he took the jump from licking along the slit at the tip and took in more of Leo, allowing him to rub against the roof of his mouth. He hummed in approval when the grip in his hair tightened at that. And, emboldened, his tongue focused on laving along what he’d taken into his mouth and pressing against the underside of the head. His movements were anything but refined as he began to go down on Leo. Hesitant at points when he took on more and worked around the folly of the situation, as tangled up in eachother as the parachute was in the trees. But with the uncertainty that loomed, Vincent was damn well motivated to do the best he could.

Vincent bobbed his head up and down, Leo's cock hitting at the back of his throat. "Shit, if you keep this up I'm gonna come, you know?" Leo had started this for a quick one but he didn't know what Vincent had in mind.

Vincent pulled away and leered at Leo with clear amusement as he took the moment to recover his breath. His voice low and slightly hoarse while he palmed him. “Isn’t that the point” he husked.

"Ah- yeah- right- it's just-"

Vincent had that effect on him. He made him feel more stupid than he usually felt. "Thought you might want to do something about this, is all," he said as he maneuvered to palm the other's erection, clearly visible and straining against his trousers.

“I-“ Vincent muttered a curse, biting his lip as he rolled his hips into Leo’s grip. The nagging, guilty part in the back of his mind telling him he couldn’t ask for anything. Vincent dipped his head back down to nip at the skin of Leo’s inner thigh. “ _You’re distracting me_ ,” ended up being his rumbled and pointed response.

"In a good way or in a bad way?" Leo smirked down at him.

There was a flash of what could be embarrassment when the smugness radiating out of Leo made Vincent drop his gaze. It pulled him from wandering thoughts. “A good way, asshole.” Not that Leo’s ego needed the boost. He leaned back in to get tauntingly close, purposefully playing his breath against the flushed skin of Leo’s cock. “Or are you into this? Dragging it out.”

"I thought this was gonna be a quicky... but you seem more into my cock than I thought." Leo’s hand tousled Vincent's hair in a sensual way as he bit his lip. "You like it, huh?" he gave himself a few strokes towards Vincent's face, that now looked at him with impossibly lustful eyes.

“Your ego’s showing.” Vincent didn’t protest or confirm the question. Found his actions to be enough affirmation in the moment that he was into it. There wasn’t really time for the details to matter. He moved to wrap his hand over the hold Leo had and used the grip to make Leo stroke himself again. “Again-,” he husked to point out it wasn’t his doing that things were straying from the intent. “You’re distracting me.” His tongue lolled out to slide across the head to bring things back on track for what he’d been asked for.

"No more distracting... I like you like this..." Leo’s hand threaded back into Vincent's hair. He could get used to this. He didn't know what Vincent had in mind, what would happen after this mission. For fuck's sake, he shouldn't be pondering so much about it, not now anyway, not when Vincent's lips were engulfed around his hard cock.

Vincent had hummed amusement when Leo’s words trailed off. He liked it too. He had never admitted to the thoughts that had sometimes wandered when someone caught his eye. It just wasn’t safe to. Just passing fancies he could ignore. He never thought that he would be into actually getting physical with another man. But with Leo he couldn’t ignore it and it felt right. Everything always felt right. Too right. Like they were two parts of a whole. It was the best and absolute worst thing that could have happened. Alright. Maybe he didn’t like the gagging. Vincent pulled back from getting caught up in Leo’s noises and pushing too far too fast. He collected himself with a deep breath through his nose and he bobbed slower, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of the dick he’d taken up worshipping. The inevitability of a bullet or the truth ending everything within hours scared him, but for now he wasn’t going to dare think about anything but Leo.

"Fuck, just. use your hand and kiss me, kiss me like you mean it, you bastard" Leo snapped. His hips buckled against Vincent's palm and his eyes couldn't leave his lips as he approached him.

Vincent had stopped suddenly at the snap of Leo’s voice. Had been reluctant to remove himself from the groove he found himself in. But when he processed what had been said and lifted his eyes, the look on Leo’s face had him moving. He met Leo’s lips with an energy that was rawer and more passionate than their kisses had been before. And he meant it. By god did he mean it.

Leo breathed hard through his nose as he hummed into the kiss, all biting and tongue, his hands still in Vincent's strands, pressing him against his mouth. He let out a loud moan as he came on Vincent's hand, his body convulsing into it.

Leo rocking against him and the moan swallowed by the kiss were near enough to unravel Vincent. He pushed back against letting go and the rough grip in his hair to break the kiss and allow a panting Leo to come up for air. But his lips didn’t stray far and breathy kisses were pressed to Leo’s jaw. Beard scruffing against sideburns that were starting to lose their meticulously trimmed edges as Vincent pulled his arm out from between them.

A few seconds later, Leo managed to regain coherent thought and flashed Vincent a light smirk. "Well- that was... something. How do you want me now, huh?" He was cheeky and Vincent being the stoic one only made it more obvious. "Because we have to do something about this," he said as he let his hand wander into the other's trousers. "Unless you want to stab Harvey with this".

The bark of an incredulous laugh snapped out of Vincent. He most certainly did not. And he might have had the wits about him to counter the humor if that had not also been the moment Leo’s fingers wrapped around and pulled him free. “ _Leo_ y- -oohhh” Vincent’s voice trailed off and dissolved into a moan. He couldn’t help but eagerly buck into Leo’s grip.

Leo started kissing down his neck as his hand worked. Soft moans escaped from Vincent's lips. "You're hard just from sucking me off, how hot is that, huh?"

Leo’s name was all Vincent could manage in response. The word panted reverently while he sagged just enough to press his forehead against the meat of Leo’s shoulder for more contact as he kept his body arched. He had already been near the edge just from getting Leo off that being engulfed in a warm, solid grip that made his hips roll eagerly was quick to drag him the rest of the way. His warning that he was about to crumble a barely intelligible.

Leo kept touching Vincent as the latter finished in his hand. "Damn, you're hot, so hot" he murmured against Vincent's cheek. "I want you". There, he had to make it awkward. It would've been more awkward if he had said 'I love you' but it was pretty much the same in Leo's terms. It had been the heat of the moment, but Leo also wasn't going to deny himself that he felt something for Vincent. Only he wasn't planning on saying anything for now because things were already complicated enough and, honestly, what could they do about it? If Vincent by any chance felt something too, what then? It wasn’t like they could be together, right?

Vincent sagged to scoop an arm in under Leo’s shoulders. Just held him close to ride out the fading high and steal a moment of calm as Leo’s thoughts were the muddled ones for a change. “You have me,” Vincent mouthed absentmindedly against Leo’s neck once he finally spoke. It could be taken as an affirmation of the sentiment. But Vincent had taken the murmured words of want literally and missed the deeper meaning they held for Leo. He thought the other meant to continue their detour. And despite the allure he exhaled reluctantly and started to pull himself away. “But we need to get going,” Vincent quietly urged. They had to return to the reality of their situation and the responsibility of finishing what they had started.

Leo was confused for a moment but rapidly got to his feet and readied his weapon. "Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues

“Don’t get killed,” was gruffly whispered to Leo when they gave the mansion’s compound and it’s numerous guards one last scrutinizing look. _So we can figure out whatever this is between us_ \- the unspoken addition as they shed the safety of lurking in the jungle’s shadows.

“We’ll rip ‘em apart like a couple of jungle cats,” Leo quipped as they crept out of cover, his goal to ease the tension. Because really? They were a regular ol’ dynamic duo and he had unfaltering confidence in that. To him, the last couple of days were riddled with clear evidence there was nothing they couldn’t do as long as they were together. It was fittingly answered with a hiss of words telling him to keep quiet. And somehow, despite the hail of bullets and explosives that met them at every turn, they did claw their way to revenge.  
  
The haze of violence carried them to their goal and Vincent found himself standing alongside Leo on a balcony that overlooked the grounds. The quiet of its inhabitants being dead or having abandoned their posts gave way to bird calls and the rolling crash of waves against the cliffs. It would be resort-like if it wasn’t for the bodies. Vincent sighed heavily in seeming relief.

The sun made the angry spatter of blood that decorated Vincent’s vest obvious, but it wasn’t his. It matched the red that billowed and polluted the pool. Physically, he was in one piece. The new bevy of bruises and the nicks of shrapnel nothing in comparison to what could have happened. Was it luck Harvey hadn’t shot him when he’d had a headlock and a chance? Vincent wasn’t so sure. Because inwardly, he’s filled with the coldest dread. It isn’t what he had wanted to feel when he finally put bullets in his brother’s killer.  
  
“All this over a damn diamond.” The Black Orlov glinted in the light as Vincent held it on an open palm. He wanted to shatter the offending gem against the cold marble floor as if that would break him free of every bad thing it had set in motion. From every bad thing he had done to get where he stood. As much as he had scoffed and called the hearsay around it bunk when he had first taken on the case, maybe the damn thing _was_ cursed.

"Don't dwell on it, it's just a rock, an expensive one though. We could live like millionaires if we sold it." It hit Leo a moment too late. What had he just said? _Oh, oh no, fuck, shit, fuck_ . "I mean, we could split the money and all that stuff." he nervously added. _Subtle, very subtle, Leo_. He mentally cursed himself as he looked anywhere but Vincent. This was the second time he slipped, there wouldn't be a third, that was for sure.

"We should get going though, they'll come back with reinforcements soon"

Vincent’s response of a simple ‘yeah’ was tired. Tired and completely devoid of celebration for what they had accomplished. He had avenged Gary. Had ruined his marriage, abused trust, robbed, killed, and lied to do it. And he was hit with the crushing realization that his little brother would be so very disappointed in him.  
  
The look he gave Leo was tortured and missed by the embarrassment that made the other stare off at the art on the walls. Every _we_ had twisted his chest tighter. And oh how Vincent _wished_ the Orlov was the only thing he had to dwell on. He had sacrificed all the wrong things and allowed himself to poison the heart of the only truly good thing to come of it all. He was garbage.  
  
Vincent pocketed the Orlov and turned away from the balcony though didn’t get far, pausing at the blood-streaked table. He didn’t want to do what he had promised himself he would. He cared for Leo; loved him even. There was no way he could deny it. And his throat felt like it was in a chokehold knowing he had to admit the truth in order to save Leo from what awaited him stateside.

The silence felt like a vice on Leo's stomach. Even if Vincent was the quiet one, he was too quiet at the moment, and made Leo even more cautious. "You okay there, buddy?" He started to approach. "We made it, Vince, it's over." He smiled tiredly as he got closer.

Vincent shook his head. Nothing was okay. He could hear affection in the nickname and a smile on Leo’s voice and it ripped another wound into his soul. The guilt so sharp he felt gutted.

"What's wrong, man?" His hand reached for the other's arm in an attempt to calm him.

For the first time, Leo’s touch was something negative and it was jarring. Vincent moved as if stung. Stepped back and rigidly turned to face Leo as his tongue finally cooperated enough to bite out a sharp ‘Don’t.’  
  
“Leo-” Vincent’s words came out hollow and he didn’t sound like himself. His demeanor the same as Leo had called him out for before. Visibly plagued by his thoughts and holding back. Panicked. Vincent didn’t know where to start. There was no easy way to explain. _Go to the beginning_. “I was there.”

Leo noticed the strange reaction. His first thought of it being 'he doesn't want me anymore'. However, given Vincent's start, that changed. What the hell was going on? "Wha-? Where? When?"

“The Orlov. The day that fuck-“ an angry gesture pointed in the direction of the body that floated in its own blood. “-killed your buyer.” The day everything went to hell for the both of them. “ _That was my brother, Leo,”_ he near keened. Vincent had never processed the trauma properly. His voice had cracked and so did the floodgate that had held the truth and his stoicism in check. “ _I_ set up that deal. _I_ failed to keep him safe.” His bitter words directly contradicted the story he had told Leo what now felt like ages ago. “ _That should have been me carted to the morgue._ ”

Leo's arm retreated as he got deep in thought, processing the information just shared. "Oh, wait, what- shit, I'm sorry, I- But- How...? You said you worked in a bank, am I missing something?"

“ **I lied,** ” Vincent growled out.

Leo paused for a moment. "You lied," he repeated, stupidly. A few more seconds in silence and his eyes bored into Vincent's. "How much," he said, softly, almost as if controlling himself. "How much of what you said was true?"

“Everything but the beginning.” And it had been. Despite all the warnings from the inner voice that told him to shut up, Leo had disarmed him and everything but his background had been true. He knew it was a dangerous line he toed. He knew he didn’t even deserve the time of day, but still Vincent’s eyes pleaded for Leo to believe him. To know that especially everything that had happened between them had been real. That everything had changed. “I-“ _No. Shut up._ Vincent stuffed the sentiment down. He couldn’t make things even worse with feelings. “I’m no banker. I’m-“ The reveal caught in his throat. “Leo, please, you wouldn’t have helped otherwise.”

Leo stared at him, frown on his forehead, eyes wide open. Something was off, something big was off because he could feel it. A lie here and there to stay safe before someone you don't know is understandable, almost acceptable. But this was no white lie. Something was tearing Vincent apart, it had been for too long. He knew there was something else back in the car, he should've pushed it but he was soft on him and didn't. And now it was too late. Whatever it was, the silence in the room marked the eye of the hurricane but that would not last forever.

"If you're no banker, what are you?" He almost finished the sentence with Vincent's name but held back and braced for the impact.

It was too quiet and Leo stared him down with the wrong kind of heat. It was withering and Vincent wanted nothing more than to go back to the moments between them where nothing else mattered.  
  
“It was to find an in to take down Harvey and his cartel,” he finally offered as a deflecting clarification as if that would make any difference. “The Orlov was my case. I set up that sting.” Gary’s death. Leo’s incarceration in one of the worst prisons in the state. He had set all of it in motion.  
  
Vincent’s sigh was heavy when he finally bit the bullet with an exhale of defeat that sagged his shoulders. He gestured loosely at himself then. Fighting skills, weapons handling, his physical prowess and his connections - the three letters Vincent forced out barely above a whisper explained everything. “FBI.”  
  
“I’m FBI,” he repeated, louder, and with the warning Leo needed to hear. “And, if you get on that plane, you’re walking into a trap.”

Leo's gaze started shifting to anywhere but Vincent as if looking for an escape route. He couldn't breathe, he felt cornered and betrayed and- "You piece of shit!" He couldn't keep it inside and almost jumped onto Vincent. "You fuckin' backstabber! You're FBI, you piece of shit! I can't fuckin' believe this!" He couldn't even feel his hands as he screamed at Vincent. "You made sure I trusted you, huh, real sure!" Vincent knew what that meant. "Fuck, you disgust me."  
  
This was Leo, he wasn't gonna be devastated or sad or disappointed. Those feelings carried a state he was not comfortable with. It was easier to just be angry at something than to manage complex emotions. More practical.  
  
"I let you near my family! For fuck's sake! Shit!" He paced around the room. "And you were gonna bring me in and walk away to your fucking fantastic life! You've- all this time you've known you'd have to do it eventually and didn't say anything!" He had not hit Vincent yet but he was close to it. "I can't fucking believe this! I- I let you fuck me! You said all that shit- And I bought all of it!"

Vincent had convinced himself it made sense to wait until now to tell the full truth. That it was the only time it could work. It would guarantee they got to Harvey. And it would give the opportunity for Leo’s trail to go cold as reports claimed him a casualty of the firefight. He had seen no other way. Cornering a hothead like the bureau had planned for their stateside landing was a disaster waiting to happen. That much he had at least been right about.

His jaw set and Vincent stared ahead unfocused as he stood rooted in place. He couldn’t look at what he had wrought. The noise was bad enough. Every word of the beratement twisted the revulsion he felt for himself deeper and the gut-wrenching shame made him feel sick. But nothing hit as hard as the accusation he had been intimate just to get Leo to trust him. His insides lurched.

“I meant it! None of that was to make you trust me!”

He had fallen far in seeking revenge and had been completely willing to take Leo down with him. _Had._ That initial sentiment had been completely replaced by the time Leo calmly urged Vincent into the maternity ward with a steady hand resting at the small of his back. Seeing Leo as a means to an end had been smothered out by warmth and belonging and a deep-seated trust that had saved their lives time and again.  
  
The same trust that now lay shattered at his feet.  
  
He shouldn’t have let things get this far.  
  
“What could I have said?!” Vincent’s anger at the situation shifted and became misplaced. “‘Hey, Leo, I’m a Fed, but we’re still partners, right?’ I _wanted_ to tell you!” _I wanted to tell you so many times._

Leo scoffed. _Yeah, that'd would've been better than betraying me, you disgusting pig_ . "Oh, yeah, I bet you were very excited about telling me _that_ bit of the story." Leo shut up after that. "I'm not going back with you," he murmured. "So just leave before I shoot you too,” Leo added almost in a grunt.

Vincent stayed where he was. His eyes narrowed in confusion when the outburst he expected would turn into a shouting match fizzled into a murmur he barely caught. He was surprised he wasn’t nursing the likes of a bloody nose. And for the first time in what felt like ages, he wasn’t sure how to read Leo.  
  
The heat in his own tone was snuffed out and he took a cautious step forward. “I’m sorry, Leo,” his words were deeply sincere. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

"Fuck off," was Leo's only response. He didn't even know what to do, what to think. Part of him wanted to beat Vincent up and the other part didn't even know how to react. He felt numb for a minute and that scared him so he got angrier. "Keep your bullshit to yourself.” He wasn't even looking in his direction, eyes searching for something he could not grasp. There was a knot in his throat and his back was cold. Fear, betrayal, deception, heartbreak. He was too old for some of them. His ex-wife had been right when she said not to trust anyone for some time. Damn, it hurt. He needed to shut down those thoughts. He closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. _Just wait until he's gone, wait_ .  
  
But he didn't.

Leo turned around and faced Vincent. "You touched me not even 2 hours ago! How- HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN ALL THIS TIME AND STILL WENT WITH IT! With us! You USED ME! I can't believe this is fucking happening! You-!"

Vincent had had the gall to step closer when Leo stood in silence. The only proper forethought in him being he left his rifle on the table and had proceeded unarmed. Every word that attempted to claw out of his throat tasted bitter. So bitter. What could he even say. ‘I was protecting you’? Like fuck he was. He may have stopped Leo from walking directly into the bureau’s grasp, but his choices tore at Leo as badly as he’d torn himself apart.

Vincent froze when Leo rounded on him. No, it was worse. Far, far worse. He _knew_ how deeply trust mattered to Leo. And it killed something inside him to realize how badly he had used and set Leo up for a direct blow where it would hurt the most. And all for selfish, fleeting grabs for the highs of feeling wanted and happy. That he was disappointed with himself didn’t even begin to describe it.

Leo laid into him and Vincent’s knee-jerk reaction was to bite back in his own defense. “Because I knew I wasn’t going to,” he snapped. Far more animated than his norm. “You _really_ think I would turn you in after what happened? I care about you- That wasn’t a fucking act!”

Leo stared at him with wide eyes and scoffed in utter disbelief. "And you expect me to believe that shit? Seriously? I mean- wow- you gotta be fucking retarded if you think saying sappy bullshit is gonna fix it like nothing happened!" He got closer, hands trembling from restraining himself from punching Vincent. "You got some nerve!"

Vincent looked crestfallen as his eyes caught on the trembling and his demeanor deflated. “I don’t expect it to fix it. I just-“ His words fell away along with his gaze and he didn’t know what to say. He just wanted Leo to understand. That he had tried and clearly failed to find the proper way to balance the shift in his allegiance and the mission he had to see through to the end. Vincent had not meant ill, he had just been caught up in everything. In Leo. In surviving and feeling more _alive_ than he ever had.

Leo cursed. "This was already hard to begin with, why-" He didn't even know what to say. "Now what? What do I do now?! You go back to your fucking family, but what about me? I thought we were in this together, but you always had a back door."

“We _are_ in this together.” Vincent’s arms lifted out from his sides to gesture at himself. He encroached into Leo’s personal space. “Do you see me abandoning you? No. You don’t. Because I won’t.” He had no intention of skipping out on Leo and every intention to do right by him.  
  
“We find another way out of here,” Vincent offered as his mind started flitting through their options.

"And then what?! You are married, you just had a baby and I'm a convicted criminal. I can't just go back to Linda and Alex. I can't mix them into this crap!" He paced around the room.

Vincent mulled in his thoughts as he watched Leo pace. It would be far simpler if they just had themselves to worry about. They could raid the mansion for valuables and supplies and drive into the sunset like a cheesy adventure flick and-  
_Don’t think about that. He hates you._

“We fake your death,” Vincent interjected abruptly, speaking the flow of his thoughts to distract himself. “I personally deliver the news to Linda so she knows what’s really happening. The bureau pays your family restitution for forcing your hand. Taking down Harvey’s big; the budget won’t miss those thousands,” he assured with the aside. “Then they’re moved somewhere safe from any fallout,” he added, recalling the worry Leo had aired about Harvey’s goons hounding his family.

Vincent prattled on as ideas came to him. The extended chatter unlike him, but so was the context. He was entirely onboard with the idea of working the system to Leo and his family’s benefit before he quit. It seemed the best option for the long run and was all within the scope of the privileges his rank afforded.

“I make you disappear from the system. Files just...” he made a flippant hand gesture. “-get misplaced sometimes. Get you a new identity. A fresh start. You guys decide where you go from there.” It was a rosy outlook, but, most importantly, it was possible. Vincent went quiet finally, his brow furrowed in a brief pained moment. “And then you’re rid of me.”

That bit stung Leo deep. He hated Vincent. Only not. But the situation had changed and so had their relationship, whatever it was.  
  
Leo sighed. "How will we fake my death? They'll want a body. They're not gonna give them the money so easily.”

“It would be easier if we could just disappear together, wouldn’t it.” The look Vincent gave Leo was one of forlorn longing. “The Federal Agent and the Crook. It’s almost poetic,” he couldn’t help but add ruefully. He missed the easy banter and the teasing. _Get back on topic._  
  
Vincent shook his head. “The only body that matters to them is Harvey’s. They’ll take my word for it.” He grimaced then. Suddenly acutely aware his word held more weight in the bureau than it did for present company. “If we can cause an explosion that Emily hears,” he offered as a potential solution to the issue. “-I can claim you were caught in the blast? She should be waiting on that landing strip we sighted by now. That would be two witnesses in our favor.”

"I suppose after that I'm on my own until you get everything else sorted out," he commented.

“...Only if you want to be.” Vincent mulled aloud. “It probably makes the most sense to stay in Mexico...but I could get you across the border. Then you wait it out in SoCal. Or Texas.”

The quiet from Vincent was heavy then. He didn’t want to get onto the plane without Leo and leave him alone in the middle of the sweltering jungle. He wanted to be sure he was at least established somewhere before the plan required him to return to his life. Vincent laughed sadly.  
  
“You make it hard to resist the idea wiping the slate by faking my own death to stay with you.” He knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t help to ensure a more stable future for Leo if he did. And couldn’t bring himself to purposefully abandon the responsibility of being a father. Vincent felt like he was being torn in two.

Leo made a sarcastic face but mostly to himself since he isn't looking at Vincent. "You have better things to do than that". He hadn't said the other's name since the beginning of the conversation. It felt wrong to say it now. It was intimate and to be honest Leo was still pissed. The trust he felt for the older man, shattered. Leo did not fall for fake promises, that was why he had never asked anything from Vincent. Hell, he was going to escape the prison on his own at first.  
It was why Vincent sweet talking to him after revealing the deception and the lies would not make him change his mind or mood. "How do we make this shithole explode?" He looked around, focused.

Vincent shouldn’t have been surprised by the dismissive and cold response. He really shouldn’t have. He knew he was lucky Leo even deigned to speak with him. But it still stung. And doubt began to seep into the optimistic part of him that felt it meant something Leo had not physically lashed out despite his rage.

Vincent’s tone was subdued as he attempted to discuss viable options. If Harvey was over the top enough to wield a grenade launcher, maybe there was an armory with additional explosives. Barring that, they could take out the mansion’s propane tanks with some sniper rounds. The fireball that would result from those alone would be impressive. But before blowing anything up, Vincent insisted they load a car with supplies. Always planning and worrying about what was ahead and failing to be properly focused on the now.

Leo offered little input beyond a sneering vote for both explosive solutions and then turned on his heel to search the building. No smart remarks were said through an obnoxious grin. No jovial quips to shake a leg and stop being old and slow. Vincent felt empty. Another relationship ruined by his penchant for making the worst mistakes. It was depressing. _Just focus on what you need to do._

Vincent wasn’t sure how long he stood unfocused and silent in the middle of the opulent office, only finally moving to search the room for portable valuables. Art. Decorative weapons. None of it applicable and all of it a shame to be in a building marked for demolition. A pile of cash was pocketed from the safe. And stationary at a desk was stared at for too long before Vincent picked up a sheet of paper. The scratch of the pen was too loud as he wrote down the address of a PO box. He owed Leo a letter now too, a passing thought informed him. Frown lines deepened and the paper was folded and tucked away. There wasn’t enough paper or time to sort out what he wanted to say.

The silence between them was uncomfortable and heavy as rifles were loaded, explosives set, and a Jeep was packed. Leo roughly shoulder checked Vincent away from the driver’s side when it came time to put distance between themselves and the mansion. It was a calculated gesture. He knew how much Vincent had tried to hide the fact his left shoulder pained him ever since the fall in the theater. Leo had fleetingly enjoyed and then felt sick over the resulting wince and stifled yelp.  
  
Vincent otherwise stayed silent until they were both on their bellies on a cliff with sniper rifles in hand. They needed to land their shots on the tanks together and then Leo could hit the detonator for the rest.  
  
“Ready to take the shot?”

"Always."  
  
They counted to 3 and shot. The blast was already impressive enough, but became even more wildly beautiful as Leo hit the detonator seconds afterwards. _What a view_ .  
  
He got to his feet, not even glancing at Vincent, and walked to the car without a word but didn't get in. He stood there, hand on the handle, looking down, thoughtful.

For Vincent, it had been a moment where everything was as it should be; in perfect sync and successful. Then it was back to reality and he stood staring at Leo’s back. He felt cold despite the sweltering heat of the jungle. He wanted to say something. Anything. But the moment was abruptly taken from him.  
  
“ **VINCENT!** ” He startled when the radio forgotten in his vest pouches crackled to life with Emily’s frantically worried voice. Her contacting him rather than vise versa went against agreed upon radio protocol though it was hardly normal context either. “Vincent, come in! I saw that blast; what’s your status??”  
  
Vincent didn’t retrieve the radio to answer it; instead his eyes snapped back to Leo. The look of ‘What do I do?’ unmistakable.

Leo didn't even bother looking at his partner, hand still on the handle. He sighed. "Answer her, you have work to do..." and with that Leo got in the car.

“ _Don’t leave._ ” It was half a plead, half demand. If Leo listened to just one thing, Vincent hoped it would be that.

The lack of prompt response resulted in Emily sending another plea before Vincent answered.  
  
“I’m okay.”  
  
“Thank god.” The pilot’s relief was palpable through the static. “What the hell happened? What about Leo?”  
  
“He’s-“ Vincent glanced up at Leo who watched him with a sharp unreadable look before he averted his gaze. Vincent’s eyes dropped back to the brick of plastic in his hand. He didn’t recall these handsets feeling so heavy. At least this lie would be a good thing. “-he didn’t make it. Caught in the blast”

The pained emotion that carried through the static was distressingly easy to tap into. In a way, the Leo he knew _was_ gone. Emily said more, but it didn’t register to Vincent’s ears and was cut off when he fully deactivated the radio.

Leo had his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it as if he was trying to strange it. But he felt tired. So tired. He glanced at Vincent as he talked to the radio. _Why did you have to do this? Fuck, I'm going to miss you._

The ingrained action to clip it to his person saved the radio from being thrown off the cliff in aggravation. Having to answer Emily backed Vincent into the corner of needing to show up at the plane. It would raise suspicion otherwise. Leo wasn’t a fool. But Vincent had been for thinking there was even one iota of a chance Leo would allow him back in the car or want to be near him any longer than he had to. 

Vincent slowly approached the car’s driver side after reaching into his pocket and holding his hands up in front of him. A folded piece of paper sat tucked between his thumb and right palm.  
  
“We need to be able to get in contact,” he explained as he held it out. Vincent knew it would put him adrift without options until he heard from Leo. But he hoped putting him in control of their communication was the right call. _Please take it._ “It’s a P.O. box address. Only I have access to it.”  
  
Vincent felt on borrowed time before Leo hit the gas so he didn’t wait for a response. He jumped to the next thing he needed to know. “...What can I tell Linda? So she knows you’re alive and goes with the plan?” It was a fucked situation and he wanted to avoid inflicting any unnecessary pain to Leo’s family. He had already caused too much.

"Tell her I'll be alright, she won't be a problem. The boy though, that might be more complicated. I hope he forgives me some day for all this. " Leo said, thoughtful. "You'll give me a call when it's safe, right?"

Vincent would leave how everything was handled up to Linda. It wasn’t his place. He would already be the cause of enough turmoil. With a reluctant nod, he canted his head at the paper Leo had, to his relief, accepted. “So long as you tell me where to call.”

The air of finality around everything was dreadful as Leo looked away and the quiet between them became uneasy again. “I-“ Vincent didn’t want to say goodbye, caught between a state of grim acceptance and wanting to plead for a different outcome. Of want to reach into the car to wrap his arms around Leo and not let go.  
  
It was a sudden shift when Vincent remembered something from earlier. “Wait.” His hands went to the larger of the vest pouches again and pulled out the money he had pocketed from the safe. Impulsively, he then reached in to force the cash into Leo’s hand alongside the paper. The stack of hundred dollar bills easily totaled to several thousand.

"Thank you, this will come in handy" Leo said softly. "As for where to call me, just call Linda, she'll set something up for us." He swallowed, saying goodbye was not his forte. He usually left before that happened. "Can I ask you something?"

Vincent nodded.  
  
"How many times have you done this? Not the letting me escape part, the infiltrating-gaining-trust-betraying thing." Leo looked him in the eye.

Leo’s words rightfully needled Vincent and the seeming lightness leaching into things faded. It wasn’t like he could protest that wasn’t what he had done.

“Just to you,” Vincent answered truthfully. Shamefully. Deep cover cases were not in his job description. It had been circumstance and pulling rank that made this disaster of an endeavor happen.

Leo believed him, although it didn't really matter. "I should get going. Wish me luck." A soft smile threatened to appear on his face, but he stopped it before it happened. The look on Vincent's face, however, was heartbreaking and he couldn't deal with it any longer. He was the betrayed one, he shouldn't be feeling like shit for it. He started the engine and drove away. His eyes following Vincent in the rearview mirror as he drove away. A knot in his throat.

_Take care of yourself, Vincent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent? A regular ol’ state trooper? With all the allowances he had and the morally ambiguous shit he pulled without any hint of reprimand? Pff, nah I don’t believe it.
> 
> Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter ready for upload! More are queued up for editing as we continue on with the plot.
> 
> \- Narglatch


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Vincent has a not so good year.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your views, kudos, and especially your kind comments!

Julie turned out to be a baby with a penchant for crying out at 2AM. Near on the dot. And almost every night. The noisy punctuality wasn’t a bother though for someone already awake. It was tricky to return to writing with her squirming weight cradled against him but Vincent made due and found some comfort in it. It was amiable company for someone who felt perpetually lonely and a sleeping baby didn’t judge.

Maybe it was the rain that prompted it. Pouring and thundering like the night he returned stateside after a miserable flight back. But the why that started the letter didn't really matter. What did was that the stress of where to start and what to write turned cathartic the further he vented his thoughts and pains and fears. It was easier to coherently string thoughts together in written word than it would have been to voice them. Safer too. He supposed that might have been the point of it all. Vincent wasn't a writing kind of guy, but this time a part of him was glad he finally listened. Even if said letter wasn't for the person the advice had originally intended.

The words ran dry and he wanted to send the letter. He needed Leo to read it. But the truths in the pages couldn’t be guaranteed safety once out of his hands and Vincent sat entrenched in fear that the stigma of having been involved with Leo could destroy his career and his life if it came to light.

The letter was burned in the fireplace and any psychological relief it brought crumbled along with its ashes.

                      ————

The months dragged on and guilt stayed a constant murmur in the back of Vincent's mind.  
  
It’s eased vaguely when Linda and Alex were moved out of state and settled in a nice town with good schools and opportunities. The restitution didn't come as quick or as easy but in the end the bureau's want to avoid the publicity of a court case won out. The settlement was large and the Caruso's would be set for years.  
  
The promises for himself were harder to maintain.  
  
Vincent had genuinely tried to better himself and he had. At least outwardly. He removed himself from the field and in reducing his hours he achieved a better balance between work and family. Carol allowed him back for another chance and he devoted the majority of his time to being a good father. They got on well at the day to day level and, on the surface, the Moretti's were the nuclear family they were supposed to be. On an emotional level was a different story and that wore them back down in the end.  
  
The Vincent who had returned from his quest for revenge was a different person. Often restless and he enjoyed little beyond interacting with Julie and the quiet moments of domesticity with Carol that took his mind off things, however brief. He didn't sleep well and, for the sake of appearances, carried himself with a facade that masked silent suffering. Others didn't see it. Carol could, though it was a shell she failed to crack. Vincent stubbornly refused to answer her concerns about him and insisted he was fine. Deflection was constant. He was devoted to trying to make things work, but ultimately he was emotionally checked out and they drifted far apart.

  
It was on good terms when the divorce happened and Vincent didn’t fight it. He didn’t have the energy to. And his love for Carol and his want for her to be happy and not dragged further down by him overpowered not wanting to be alone. He moved on to holing up in a loft apartment in the city when not visiting Julie or working and time moved too slowly forward.  
  
                      ————

A year passed and the final pieces fell into place. Public memory of the fugitives faded. The bureau had long since moved on to bigger cases, some born of the remnants of Harvey’s operations unearthing connections to a wider web of syndicated crime. And in the mess of conversion to computerized filing systems, Leo Caruso’s records quietly disappeared. His existence redacted and forgotten by everyone except his family and a federal officer who clung to the promise of a phone call.  
  
_You’ll give me a call when it’s safe, right?_ The memory was a light in the dark.  
  
Did Leo still want that call to happen? Vincent hoped the answer was yes, but a year was a long time. His doubt furthered by the fact Leo had refused any direct contact. All communication had been through Linda and, while Vincent understood it, he hated it. Responses were never quick. The most grueling wait of all when he asked for trust and photos and a name in order to finalize the passport, ID, and papers Leo needed to take on a new identity and regain a life that wasn't skulking in the shadows. Over a month had gone by before a small packet arrived in the P.O. box.  
  
The full beard surprised him, but Leo looked handsome, if a little haggard. Better than the ground down by life look Vincent sported. It had been lucky the photos weren't opened before Vincent settled on his sorry excuse for a couch because he had broken down at the sight of them. Leo's voice, the way his face crinkled when something really got him thinking, the foul-mouthed wit, and the heat his breath could send straight to Vincent's core. Vincent missed everything about Leo horribly and the rest of that night was lost to the blur of tearful regret.

The crumbled pieces of himself slough together in the morning and by end of day he had everything finalized. Leo's new documents were hidden amongst others as Vincent packed up for the night, the relief of accomplishing what he set out to do soon replaced with a new fear. Up until that moment he had been focused on the call. On hearing Leo's voice. But now Vincent worried about the possibility of the sensitive material failing to arrive were he to mail it. Or worse: falling into the possession of someone who could put two and two together and figure out what Vincent had done. The delivery needed to be in person and Vincent’s next call to Linda had him asking for a meeting to be arranged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was short but necessary. I hope you enjoy this one.

Vincent and him hadn't parted on good terms. Not exactly bad either. Leo had not forgiven him when he got in the car and drove into the jungle, but the anger he initially felt had faded into longing. Vincent had gone back to his lovely family, but Leo had been alone. He had only managed to see his son and Linda a mere three times in over a year.  
  
To say that Leo was nervous about the meeting was being too nice. But he was also tired and still kind of disappointed so it was almost even. He tried not to think about Vincent that way. Time healed everything, but not if you kept chewing on the same idea.

He rested his back on the wall next to the pub where they were supposed to meet and waited.

Vincent was elated at first at the prospect of seeing Leo. He had immediately arranged vacation time, travel arrangements, and in the process had forgone things like shaving that he deemed unimportant to his time. A heavy scruff accompanied what had been a regulation mustache as he navigated the sidewalks of the nondescript city. 

His thoughts raced and turned negative as he neared the pub. Vincent wanted to talk. Wanted to just exist in the same space as Leo. But that didn’t mean Leo shared the same sentiment. _Why would he._ He suddenly became hyper focused on the envelope that sat tucked safely against his person under his leather jacket. _The IDs are all he’s here for. Don’t be an idiot._  
  
Vincent’s steps slowed when he rounded the corner, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Leo alive and well and suddenly close enough to touch as he waited near the entrance. He stopped several paces away. Tongue-tied and fearful of saying the wrong thing all he managed to blurt out was a simplistic greeting.  
  
“Hey.”

Leo's eyes landed on the other man.  
  
"Hey," he managed to reply. Vincent looked like shit. "You look like shit.”

Vincent made a tired kind of sound that might have been an attempt at a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. He felt like shit too. “You look good though.” _Foot in mouth right away. Nice._ He quickly gestured at his own face to imply the beard Leo sported. “This works, I mean.”

Leo felt his stomach drop. _Don't think about it, just don't._ "Want a beer?" Leo tried for a soft smile.

It’s guarded, he can see that. But Vincent still ate up the sight of the vague smile. “Sure.” His feet felt like slightly lighter lead at the invitation. He side-glanced for the sole purpose of just _looking_ at Leo as he moved forward though covers for it with his next words. “The drink tab’s on me.”

Leo's eyebrows shot up. "Sweet." He would get two rounds then.

They entered the place. Not many people but enough as to not draw attention. Just two normal men having a drink. Nothing suspicious.

Had it not been for the cautious edge to his everything, Vincent would have rolled his eyes in amusement at the reaction. _Still Leo._  
  
They settled in seats away from others though not obnoxiously so to avoid looking like they were purposefully seeking space. The murmur of the bar’s patrons occupied the void that drew out between them until Vincent spoke. “You been here before?”

"Nope... first time for everything," he replied. "So, how've you been? How's the kid?" Small chat would break the ice, plus he genuinely wanted to know. Vincent looked cautious. Probably normal, considering what happened, anyway.

“Julie’s good.” Vincent avoided the question about himself, but he was happy to talk about his daughter. “Looks taller every time I see her,” he added and there was pride there that eased his body language. He chuckled lightly. “She’s probably going to be trouble once she really figures out walking.”

"Yeah, but as long as she doesn't speak she won't argue, so there's that." Leo took a sip of the cold beer and looked around. "Alex grows too fast too."

"He bringing in the basketball scholarships yet?" Vincent hadn't been sure if he could touch the subject so he does so lightly. It was unknown to him if Leo had been able to see his family given the delicate situation of the past year, but he hoped he had.

"Not yet, but I hope he does. I don't want him to end up like me. He deserves better." Leo drank again.

 _Damn._ Vincent hadn't meant to prompt that kind of a turn. His eyes dropped back to the drink he had so far only nursed.  Leo had been a criminal. Maybe still was to get by during the last year. He wasn't going to discount that or the aggressive streak. But Vincent didn't believe that the good man under it all would have turned to what Leo had if life hadn't forced him into it.  "You deserve better too."

Leo scoffed and looked softly at him, a sad smile almost appearing on his face. "I think you owe me something."

Vincent didn't see the look. Might have found some hope in it if he had. Instead, he just nods. _See? Just wants what he came for._ "Right." He unzipped his jacket in a way that to anyone that may glance their way looked like he was just getting hot. The envelope tucked in an inner pocket subtly pulled free. It was a fluid and discrete movement. Practiced. One that would be missed by most and the hand off passed the envelope underneath the table edge to Leo.

Leo barely opened it and peeked inside. "Thanks.” It was tucked it away into his inner pocket and he drank a large gulp of beer almost finishing the glass. _Damn. Is this all?_

Vincent's glass was near untouched. How had he personally been? He could go at length about how the stress of the dangerous game of manipulating the bureau in his favor had near eaten him alive. How much ruining what had grown between them had left him devastated. How lonely he was. But he wouldn't. He didn't feel he had the right to when others had it worse. He had made his own bed and needed to lay in it. What he _would_ do is ask how Leo had been before he lost the chance to do so.  
  
Vincent hoped Leo had benefited a little from the bettered life Linda and Alex had been awarded. If not from the funds his pride likely wouldn't accept, then at least from the knowledge things were better for them. And now, from the knowledge he could visit them unhindered.

"Leo-" He started the sentence still staring at his beer. _Talk to me. Stay with me. Please say you don't hate me._ "How have you been holding up?"

"Like shit, what do you think?" he replied. _That sounded more aggressive than intended._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." He rubbed his forehead and set his fist on the table, eyes glued on it. "It's been complicated, that's all. First I was in prison and now I was kinda hiding all the time and- damn, it's lonely, y'know?" He sighed before the other could answer. "I need another beer."

An additional droop wove into Vincent’s posture at the response. _I’mSorryI’mSorryI’mSorry_

Among many other things he wanted to do, there’s the temptation to just slide his own glass over to Leo. It was unlikely Vincent would touch it more than what little he already had. His stomach too tight with nervousness to want it. But he doesn’t and he signaled for a second round to be brought over.  
  
“I’m sorry, Leo,” he said once the barkeep left them again. He felt he would never be able to say it enough. _I know how you feel._ “Things should start going easier for you now.”

Leo gulped down half of the new drink in one go. He settled both hands on the table and looked down. "How's Carol?"

“Happier without me dragging her down.” It was truthful and not said negatively. He genuinely did wish Carol the best. Still loved her though not in the same way as he had years ago. He watched Leo’s hands. A far better view than staring down a beer. “At least she seems so when I visit Julie.”

Leo's eyes shot up then. "What happened?" He frowned.

“I happened.” His and Carol's divorce hadn't been a complete surprise. They had skirted close to separating before Harvey was even a name on the books as much as he didn’t want to admit it. The writing had been on the wall long enough for Vincent to come to terms with it though it smarted to be the main cause. He intended to be dismissive of the ordeal until a memory hit him. Leo had been supportive in the past and was clearly genuine now. That was worth a better answer. Vincent sighed. “It was better for a while. I got better with being there. With helping.” He wasn’t sure how to explain the emotional disconnect between them so he didn’t try. “But we ended up like co-workers. No spark anymore. Divorced about three months ago.”  
  
Leo mouthed an 'oh.' "Sorry to hear that.” He really was. That was the reason Vincent looked like that then? "You'll get through it, I just know it." He reassured. It was weird, but he desperately wanted to lengthen the meeting.  
  
“I’m past it, I think. We talk better without the pressure,” Vincent offered in return reassurance. “It was on good terms.” _Unlike us._  
  
The thought prompted him to mull over other things he felt he wanted to say but would never bring up in public. Even something as simple as ‘I missed you’ or sitting closer stoked concern. Vincent’s voice lowered more than it had been to further keep things just between them.  
  
“Is there somewhere else we can go to talk? About...everything,” he added, hoping Leo would get what he meant. The request was subdued like he expected a ‘No’, but he still needed to chance it.  
  
Leo watched him with a guarded look before he answered. "Yeah, we probably should."

Vincent left money on the table alongside his abandoned beer and both men exited the pub as casually as they entered it.

Once outside, the silence of the night engulfed them. Leo kept fidgeting with the buckle of his belt, incapable of staying still. Vincent’s hand lifted with the intent of a calming touch when he noticed, but it dropped back to his side just as quickly. He kept space between them while he took stock of their surroundings, a notable contrast to how close they used to run when it was just them.

“I suggested it,” Vincent admitted, running over what buildings he had passed before parking his rental and walking to the pub. Nothing came to mind as a suitable option for privacy. “But I don’t know where to. I haven’t been in this city, much less this state.”  
  
Leo was thoughtful for a moment until he sighed and looked at Vincent. "My place. Ain't getting safer than that. I wasn't expecting a visit so it's gonna be a bit messy, but it'll do".  
  
Vincent’s brows raised at the suggestion, surprised Leo chose the idea of letting him into his home. But he didn’t comment. Instead just nodded as his anxiety reminded him he was surely still on very thin ice.  
  
Turned out Leo didn’t live far off. Though the silence they fell into as they walked - the tension so thick you could cut it - made it seem a lot farther. It was a small flat Vincent was eventually invited into, a shitty one at that. But it was enough for what Leo needed and could afford.  
  
“Want something to drink?”  
  
Vincent set down the leather bag that up until now had been glued to his hip, placing it near the door. “What do you have,” he answered, glad for the break from the quiet and grateful for being shown the hospitality. Unlike in the pub, he would not waste anything given. Vincent gave the apartment a once over while Leo moved into the kitchen. A bedroom sat adjacent to the living room and kitchen areas that shared the same compact space- small but comfy. A brown leather sofa sat in front of a small coffee table. A black TV on top of it. An american kitchen, messy but not dirty. Not much decoration, clearly a man's house. Leo's house.

Leo went to the cupboard next to the fridge. "Vodka, whiskey, rum, beer... but it's too hot..." he trailed off. "What's it gonna be?"

Vincent leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Leo and refraining from moving further into the flat without invitation to do so. “Whiskey’s fine.” His mind had caught on that particular option. It wasn’t the appropriate nostalgia given the context, but he couldn’t help it.

Leo could feel Vincent barely a meter behind him sighing quietly. He poured a portion of whiskey and passed the glass to the other man. Then he poured some vodka for himself. "So... What have you been up to?" It was a cheap topic, but his brain was kind of fried.

Vincent offered a thank you when he took it. A roll of his wrist idly swished the liquid in the glass before he took a drink.

“Making good on promises.” A true over-simplification of the all the stress and work it had taken to get to be allowed where he was now. “Helping with Julie.” Thinking. Dwelling on the past. Worrying. Losing too much sleep. “Not much else.”  
  
The apprehension over wanting to know where he stood with Leo ran deep, but just being near him lightened the weight Vincent carried.  
  
“You been keeping out of trouble?”

Leo chuckled and took a sip before answering. Vodka warming up his throat. "I've tried but, you know, old habits die hard... Might have smuggled a bit here and there. They pay me shit as a builder. I need to keep this flat, you know?"

A light smile tugged the corner of Vincent’s lips. Not from anything said, but from just getting to enjoy the sound of Leo’s amusement again. He refrained from quipping about keeping the new identity clean. Leo didn’t need a lecture on what he should or shouldn’t be doing. “I could help with the rent. If you need it.”

"Nah, it's alright.” Leo finished his glass and set it down. "Something you wanted to talk about? Since you suggested leaving and all.”

Vincent straightened from leaning against the counter, mulling over his answer. The part of him that was hurting wanted to talk about everything. To finally vent about the last year and listen to whatever Leo had to say. The other just wanted to exist in the same space as the person he had longed for. It was an internal war that wanted to both be heard and keep everything to himself as he always had and let it continue to break him apart.  
  
The last dredge of whiskey burned down his throat when Vincent’s gaze finally lifted from the drink. “I’ve missed you,” he confessed with a guarded look. His empty glass settled on the counter with a light sound. He had done his best to atone, but he was under no illusion that he was forgiven. If nothing else, Vincent wanted to know if there was any chance of clearing the air between them. Of salvaging anything from the bond that had been bone-deep satisfying and then so horribly marred. “Where do we stand, Leo?”

Leo felt something tugging at the pit of his stomach. Something he thought he buried long ago. He smiled, but it wasn't genuine. "Same, man". He ignored the second question. He was so not ready for this.

He moved to the sofa and turned the TV on. "Wanna watch the game?"

The smile was off. It made Leo’s words ring hollow and Vincent’s doubt in a good outcome grew. The ignored question made it clear he had another mistake to add to his long list. He tried not to let on that his anxiety over everything twisted his worry tighter.  
  
“Sure,” Vincent nodded. He was completely unsure of the situation, but he wasn’t going to snub the invitation. He didn’t sit as close as he wanted. Instead kept what respectable distance the small couch allowed for.

Leo’s fingers fidgeted along creases in the leather of the sofa. He didn't even like football, this was stupid. And soon he found himself standing up.

"Uh, I'm very tired today so... I'm going to sleep, if you don't mind.” Leo nodded at his own words. He knew Vincent would leave, considering how awkward things were at the moment. Said the first thing that came to mind to hopefully mitigate the risk of that happening. "You can sleep there, by the way. I wouldn't go out at this hour in this ‘hood. G'night." and he left the room swearing under his breath about how stupid he was.

Vincent hadn’t spoken since sitting down for fear of making things worse. Of making it more awkward than he already had if that were even possible. Despite that he still offered a soft ‘goodnight’ to the retreating Leo.  
  
It wasn’t a good night though. _You’re lucky he’s offering you the couch when he should be throwing you out._  Vincent sighed heavily and it’s a drawn out moment of feeling sorry for himself before he got up to retrieve his bag from next to the door. It gets set next to the couch, has a folded jacket dumped on top of it, and is shoved under the table along with his shoes to put it out of the way.  Vincent then attempted to get comfortable.  
  
Rough neighborhood or not, he was armed and could take care of himself if he had to. But he was going to heed the advice of someone he trusted. It would be rude not to, Vincent reasoned with himself, ignoring the underlining relief he felt he shouldn’t be allowed to feel for being permitted to stay. He resolved to leave in the morning to not wear out what little welcome he had and his head settled on the side of the couch Leo had vacated. That was a mistake. It smelled like him and Vincent now doubted the night would give him any respite from the muddled emotions it riled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE 
> 
> we're getting close to the end. Probably just one more chapter and it's almost done

Leo had fallen asleep almost as soon as he laid on the bed and yet he woke suddenly to noise coming from the small living room. His first thought was that maybe Vincent had stumbled against something after going to take a piss, giving that he didn't know the flat's disposition. But it was quickly erased when his sleepy mind realized it sounded like a fight and he jumped out of bed and entered the room. Vincent was pressed against the wall by a man trying to make him drop his gun, as another -bigger- man was holding his bloodied nose and whining. Vincent must've broken it.  
  
Leo moved quickly to intervene. He kicked the latter as he went straight for the one attacking his partner and punched him in the side of his head.

His appearance was a literal breath of relief and Leo’s punch dislodged the weight against Vincent’s throat enough for him to suck in a lungful of air. The attacker staggered and Vincent used it as an opportunity to surge forward as he trusted Leo to have his back. The silencer equipped gun that had near ended his life lay discarded amid disrupted couch cushions.

Vincent drove his free hand straight into his assailant’s face to grip and wrench him further off balance as training guided his actions. Unsure of Leo’s location in the blur of the fight and unwilling to risk a shot hitting him or a bullet straying into an adjacent apartment, Vincent struck with his gun instead. An audible crack sounded as the barrel snapped forward and slammed against sternum. The yelp that resulted was muffled into his hand and quickly joined why a cutoff sound. The metal against bone wallop of Vincent slamming the side of his pistol against skull sending the former attacker to the ground in a heap.

Leo turned to the one with a broken nose, but whatever he was going to do was interrupted by a punch and he tottered. He could feel his own heartbeat on his eye and he knew it'd turn black in a minute. He leapt for the raider, attempting to punch him back and failing. He took this chance to elbow him hard on the side and the man winced. Then he hit the man's stomach with his knee and let him fall on the floor.  
  
"Vincent!" He screamed as he turned to see how his partner was doing.

While his gun stayed trained on the man at his feet, Vincent’s attention snapped to focus on Leo. It was terrible context, but a part of him was warmed by finally, _finally_ hearing Leo say his name again. It had been too long. But the thought was a fleeting accompaniment to the worry that Leo had called out for an assist.  
  
His eyes immediately scanned the situation, his own assailant unmoving while the glow of the street lights illuminated the fact Leo’s was still in the fight-  albeit groaning and sluggishly attempting to recover. Vincent had gone from trying in vain to sleep to preventing a forced entry to the bedroom and now this. It was a dangerous bout of being in the right place at the right time for Leo’s sake. Just what the hell was going on.  
  
“You alright,” Vincent called back. His voice sported a deeper rasp than normal to go along with the edge of bruising darkening his throat, but that wasn’t his concern. The hit he noted marring Leo’s face and gaining control of all known weapons was. It was quick movements that had him arming Leo with his gun and brought him back across the room to recover the pistol he had disarmed from the attackers earlier.  
  
His attention left Leo again with the confidence they had the upper hand now. But it was the wrong time to turn his back as the bulky hitman recovered enough to gather his legs under him and lurch forward to bodily slam into Leo.

The bigger man slammed into Leo and he felt his back hit furniture before crashing against the wall behind him, dropping the gun. His head received a hit that left him dizzy. He felt too old for this. "Motherfucker," he managed to mutter. Leo tried punching the man to no avail as his vision blurred and made him stumble and fall unconscious on the floor right on top of the gun.

Panic seized Vincent’s gut when he turned at the racket and saw Leo fall. That Leo’s deadweight prevented the pistol from being easily grabbed was the only saving grace of the situation and Vincent reacted quickly. With Leo downed and the other man looming over him, Vincent finally had a clear shot and he took it.  
  
The muffled noise of the silencer made it worth the risk of using it and a well-aimed bullet tore into the second hitman’s shoulder. He reeled away from finishing off Leo with a shout of pain. And while the attacker had bulk and height on him that fact meant little to Vincent as he barreled into him moments later.  
  
A killing shot wouldn’t get Vincent the answers he wanted so he sought to subdue while he drove away the threat. The resulting brawl one he near won up until a glance to check on movement from Leo resulted in a split lip and the other man breaking away. Vincent staggered and in that time the assailant slung the limp body of his accomplice over his shoulder and made a break for the exit.

The assailants escaped and the flat and its occupants were left in disarray in their wake. Vincent did not pursue and promptly knelt at Leo’s side. His hands quickly checked for injury, the worry knotting his stomach only dampened slightly when nothing obvious was found. 

“Leo.” Speaking brought a hiss of pain and Vincent pressed the back of his hand to his lip to get an idea of the damage. It came away with a smear of blood that garnered a scowl. He would deal with the injury later; Leo was far more important. He reached out to gently shake Leo’s shoulder in hopes of waking him, reluctant to move him until he felt it safe to do so. “Leo. Come on, buddy. Wake up.”

Leo didn't move a muscle, but he was breathed evenly. And at least hadn't fallen face first to the floor. Vincent grimaced as his initial attempt to rouse Leo failed. _Where was the fallback of smelling salts when you needed it._ He absent mindedly brushed the tousled hair out of Leo’s face as he considered their options. The bruising of the black eye looked awful.  
  
Instinct told him he needed to gather Leo up and get out. That the attack had not been a fluke and that the authorities they didn’t want to mingle with had likely been called by concerned neighbors. Logic countered that wasn’t really a viable option without easy transportation while Leo was unconscious. It was unknown to him if Leo had a car. His own rental sat parked blocks away from the bar. And carrying another injured man down the street in the middle of the night would be conspicuous at best. As much as Vincent didn’t like it, he would need to wait.

Whatever that attack had been about, it had targeted Leo. He knew that much from what he had overheard muttered between the attackers once they had forced the door open. He himself had been the unexpected wildcard that had tipped the scales in Leo’s favor, but still he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had brought bad luck. Vincent frowned. The blood on his tongue from his busted lip tasted foul.  
  
He retrieved the pistol pinned underneath Leo and briefly left his side. The guns were tucked away in the bedroom nightstand and Vincent used what furniture options he had to wedge the busted front door shut. He knelt with Leo again and decided it best to move him for if trouble returned. And with practiced movements, he soon had Leo hefted up onto his shoulders in a fireman carry that hauled his unconscious form up off the floor and back to the bed. Vincent laid him down as gently as he was able and then sat and took up a worried vigil at the foot of the bed.

Leo awakened slowly, wincing at the pain of his swollen eye. He tried to sit up, but his head hammered with a throbbing ache and he fell to the mattress again. "Am I dead?"

Vincent’s chuckle held relief. “You’re not dead.” He pulled back to give Leo space. “But you do look like it,” he bluntly added. Vincent doubted he looked much better after the fights. And from the fact he hadn’t yet tended to his own injury. He had prioritized Leo and had gone from taking stock of the situation to searching the flat for a first aid kit. Leo at least was prepared to take care of himself if need be and a well stocked one had been found in the bathroom.

“Sorry that woke you.” Vincent canted his head to indicate Leo’s face. The apology was for any pain his tending of injuries might have caused, though not truly for the fact Leo woke. That he was happy for. Vincent lifted the hand that held bloodied gauze from the antiseptic he had started applying to the split skin cutting across Leo’s cheekbone. “Let me finish cleaning that.”

"Yeah," Leo muttered under his breath. Vincent's careful touch on his skin almost made him sigh. He looked at Vincent's eyes looking at his as the liquid made the cut burn even more. He chewed on the inside of his lower lip to avoid making noise. It tasted like blood. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

Vincent applied thin bandage strips to pull the skin on both sides of the wound together once it was cleaned to his satisfaction. “You shouldn’t need stitches,” he offered and then lightly touched Leo’s side. “Hold on.” He got up at that, disappearing into the kitchen until he returned with a beer can he had chilled for lack of other ice pack options. “Here.” He held it out for Leo to take and refrained from sitting back down on the side of the bed in order to give the other man his space. “For the swelling.”

"At this point I'd rather drink it," Leo chuckled. But he obliged and put the can on his eyelid. "What the hell was all that about?"

“You tell me. They were here for you.” Vincent looked exhausted as he stood watching. Unless Leo talked, he had no way of knowing if this was his past or current life catching up with him. Either way, it concerned Vincent. “Heard them mention ‘Caruso’ between themselves when they forced their way in here,” he explained. “Someone wants you dead.”

And then it hit him. "Oh shit." Leo got up fast and scanned the room lost in thought, Vincent hovering near in concern as he suddenly moved about. After he rummaged in a few drawers he found it. "They wanted this..." He showed the item to Vincent. A small yet expensive-looking object. Most of it golden, full of inscriptions in a language he'd never dare to decipher, probably Egyptian, probably illegally acquired in the first place. "Got it from Harvey's before we left. We were gonna blow up the whole thing and it seemed to cost a fortune so I thought it might come in handy," he explained. "But I couldn't sell it anywhere. That's why I got in contact with some smugglers. They knew a guy I could sell it to or so they said."

The concern gave way to a furrowed brow as Vincent eyed what looked like an ancient artifact of all damn things. He pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. “Was I hit harder than I thought back there because this is something straight out of a bad drive-in flick.”

"Man, I needed the money! Linda and Alex were covered, but what about me? You think I'm an idiot and didn't think this through?!" Leo countered.

Vincent’s demeanor shifted to defensive and he showed his palms. The last thing he wanted was a tiff when things between them were awkward enough. “No, I wasn’t thinking that,” he countered roughly. And he hadn’t been. He didn’t give a damn then about profiting off Harvey and he didn’t now. 

“It’s just-“ Vincent gestured at the object in his attempt to explain his reaction had been toward the object and not Leo’s actions. “ _Hieroglyphics?_ ” If they were or weren’t Egyptian he wasn’t sure, but the inscriptions sure looked the part. “Why did Harvey have damn _museum_ pieces.”  
  
“Y’know what-“ Vincent laughed then, incredulous and then flinching when the action jarred his lip too much to ignore. “-why not. Maybe it’s cursed like the Orlov too. That would be our luck.” He sighed and then was back to watching Leo with worried concern. This really threw a wrench in the gears of Leo being able to move on from his past life. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Leo swallowed and stared an Vincent intently for what felt like an eternity. And then he noticed the split lip. "Did you take care of that? Do-uh.... do you need help with it?"

Vincent had shifted his weight under the scrutiny though didn’t let on otherwise that he felt the weight of Leo’s stare. “I haven’t.” The injury had stopped bleeding and that was all that had mattered to him at the time. “Been keeping an eye on you,” he explained with a look that hinted at disbelief Leo had offered to help. The dried blood made the split look worse than it was. Not bad enough to need stitches. Still, Vincent couldn’t help but wonder if anything would come of it if he accepted. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Leo got a different gauze and poured some alcohol on it. "Just so you know,” he said just before he pressed it to the wound. “This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker."

Fuck but Vincent did mind the pain.

He had followed Leo back to where the first aid kit lay open knowing full well the process itself wouldn’t be enjoyable. There was only so much one could steel oneself for, however, and he would have flinched away if it hadn’t been for the hand at his neck holding him in place. The firm touch that made it worth it a counterpoint Vincent focused on as the burn of alcohol seared against raw nerves. His brow furrowed deeply in complaint though he voiced nothing as Leo continued.

Leo wiped the dry blood off of the other's face with soft touches that got softer and slower as he finished, staring at Vincent's lips. There was silence for a minute and he felt cold as fear crept up his back. _Not again_ , he thought.

Vincent’s eyes had closed to mitigate his thoughts away from the aching sting ...and so he could attempt to pretend the moment lacked the context of all that had happened between them.

But it was a fruitless effort. The creases in his brow that had not eased away by the time Leo finished were from a different kind of pain. One Vincent knew he had rightfully earned and had to continue to live with. The evening before the attempt on Leo’s life had proved that. Over a year of wasting away in his own thoughts and misery and he wouldn’t have known where to begin anyway if Leo _had_ wanted to talk. Just being in the same space for as long as he was allowed would have to be enough.  
  
A guarded thank you broke the silence once Vincent finally looked back up at Leo.

Leo straightened and got up from the bed. "No problem." He looked around the room nervously and eyed the living room. "What do we do now?"

The lack of anything from Leo snuffed all but the most stubborn of his hope for a different outcome and Vincent sighed in defeat. He ran a hand through his hair, not caring whether the action helped or made the tousled look worse.

“Give the damn thing back.” He gestured at the glint of gold that lay discarded on the bed. The logical thing would be to bring the artifact in so it could be returned to where it belonged. But Vincent feared that would risk everything he had worked toward for Leo and his family. The next option was to just give it back to the ones willing to kill for it.  
  
“Some dust covered paperweight isn’t worth your life.”

"Yeah, yeah... but how? I couldn't even sell it!" Leo paced around the room and suddenly looked at Vincent. "And they sure didn't look like they were gonna just take it and leave. Fuck, I'm screwed!" He felt alone in this. He had gotten himself into this mess and he'd get himself out of it. He had assumed Harvey worked for himself.

“Calm, Leo.” Vincent moved to reach out and catch Leo’s arm briefly to pause the pacing. The younger man had a point that it was clear a simple handover wouldn’t satisfy, but riling himself up wouldn’t help figure out a solution. 

“First, we get out. You’re not safe staying here.” Vincent’s attention had shifted to focus on the black eye that marred Leo’s features. “Then..,” he trailed off as he considered his words. “What do you know about Harvey’s connections? Specific art dealers maybe?” He thought back to that shitty day in the jungle. To the obvious visual divide between the common areas of the compound and the parts Harvey had deemed his. From walls falling apart to opulent rooms covered in statues and art, lined in expensive wood, and boasting pieces protected in glass cases. “He clearly was a collector of some sort...”  
  
Vincent was loath to even bring up his job for the rift it had torn between them. But if it could help figure things out then he had to. “There were leads during the Harvey investigation. Hints he had involvement with other crime families. Insubstantial at best. Never led anywhere or to anyone concrete.” _Not like the Orlov did._ “Maybe we can piece something together.”

"Look, I was just one of his men. I was kind of at the top, but still I knew nothing. He was the one who paid me. I asked no questions. That's how it works. I thought he was the big fish in the tank, alright? Dammit, sorry it's just- Ugh." Leo gingerly closed his eyes for a moment. His eye still hurt to blink.

Vincent frowned as he watched Leo. It wasn’t helpful in the slightest for their current situation, but he couldn’t blame him. To know as little as possible was the safest route for someone with known attachments.

“I’ll help you figure it out,” Vincent tentatively offered.

Leo wanted to say 'No, you shouldn't, Don't get involved, this is not your problem,' but he didn't want to. He needed to be selfish here or he would not live much longer at this rate. "Thanks, man."

Even if he hadn’t been willing to throw his lot in with Leo, Vincent had become involved and marked the moment his presence ruined the success of a hit. He regarded the acceptance with a look that made it plainly obvious he was thinking. He had been intimately familiar with Harvey’s case files. Leo had worked directly for him. Vincent hoped there was _something_ useful to be gleaned from that despite Leo’s insistence otherwise. There was always something seemingly innocuous that could get linked with something bigger. A clue seen or heard in passing, unnoticed and forgotten until something else triggered a memory to fall in place. But for now it wasn’t the time or place that would foster clear thought in either of them.

“We need to get out of here,” Vincent gently reminded. Even though he knew he wasn’t the cause, everything that coincided with his arrival couldn’t help but make him feel like he was the one uprooting Leo. “Grab what you need.”

 

— — —

 

It was a fast paced walk that took them to the street, the air between them having shifted from awkwardness to a silence intent on getting away. Vincent glanced back at the building over his shoulder and the dufflebag of Leo's stuff he helped haul.  Without the blind focus of getting to the bar rendezvous he saw it. What Leo had meant when he implied the neighborhood was rough. It was run down and unfavorable and he understood now why there wasn't even a hint at police response.  
  
The row house in Five Lakes would have been crawling with cops the moment a neighbor called in the noise disturbance of a fight. Hell, the old couple down the hall at Vincent's apartment complex in the city would likely have called merely for the door being left ajar as it had been at Leo's flat during the attack. Here sirens were distant and the atmosphere held an uneasy air, ignored for not being affluent. The forced discrimination between areas had been a part of being a beat cop that he had hated.  
  
Vincent tapped Leo's shoulder as he canted his head to the left before he turned down a sidewalk. A passing thought found him thankful to see his rental was still in the lot where he had left it. "This way. It's the tan one down there."

Leo looked around nervously as they approached the vehicle. The constant feeling of being watched creeping on him. He knew there weren't eyes in the shadows, but the adrenaline of the fight had not settled yet.  
  
They loaded the bags into the trunk and circles to the front. But before they ducked inside they held each other's gaze for a moment.  
  
"Thank you,” Leo said softly. "They'd have killed me if it weren't for you, so- Thank you."

_Right place at the right time._

_I owe you._

_I'll protect you._  
  
Multiple responses ran through Vincent's head as he nodded. A beat passed and he added the acknowledgement of ‘I've got your back.’ to the thanks he knew Leo wasn't one to freely give. Were he honest, Vincent didn't feel he deserved to receive it.  
  
He mulled over the fact the easiest option would be to go to the bureau. In an ideal world, they could hole up in a safe house while they pulled files and figured out the connections that led to the hit placed on Leo. But that route risked too much were it to cause the reveal of Vincent's cover up and manipulation to get everyone to believe in Leo's death. Nothing was ever easy anymore.  
  
Keys jingled and were slotted into the ignition as the doors closed and the both of them settled into the seats. "You have another place we can fall back on?" Vincent found it worth asking as he stared at the steering wheel. Because, short of the safe house locations he knew of back in northern California, Vincent didn't have any immediate answers for housing himself. Not to mention he couldn't bring himself to bring up the option of sleeping in the car for the night. Not for the memories the idea brought up or the general lack of safety it offered their situation.

Leo stared at him for a second, brief enough that Vincent didn't notice. And fuck, he missed him. As stupid as it was, sharing a car like this in the middle of the night brought back memories. Vincent pressed against him, whispering his name between heavy breaths and kisses. He couldn’t let his thoughts go back down that route. He had to stop.

Leo looked away. "Not at the moment.” He had moved location several times. None of which were available options to go back to. "But there's gotta be a motel nearby. We're close to the highway, it'll do for tonight at least."

“Alright.” Vincent made it a point not to look at Leo. He knew his thoughts would stray even farther than they already had if he did. Still the avoidance did nothing to quell the already bone-deep longing for the man that sat right next to him. So close and yet the rift between them made him feel so unbelievably far away. All he wanted was to wrap Leo up in a crushing hug and apologize for everything.

“A hotel downtown would be better. More eyes around.” Vincent mulled aloud once they pulled onto the highway. The hour made the roadway devoid of other vehicles and it eased his mind that they hadn’t picked up any tails. “Room service too,” he offered for a bit of levity. He continued to think on the situation and found himself at a mental crossroads with what exactly to seek out. 

Vincent had wanted, at least while they recouped from the attack, somewhere that would offer the deterrent of a lot of eyes in one place. But a fear nagged in the back of his mind about how that kind of visibility would undoubtedly come hand-in-hand with scrutiny for two men checking into a hotel together in the middle of the night. Especially with how roughed up they both looked. And that was something they also couldn’t afford.  
  
“Though... maybe not. No quick exits on high floors. And could look bad with people thinking- _y’know._ “ Vincent’s hand gestured between them in place of saying what he meant. “-if we check-in together. We don’t need more trouble.” There was a dejected tone to it all as Vincent circled back to where his ramble had started. “You’re right. Motel.”

Leo merely nodded and the conversation gave way to road noise, both men soon lost in their own thoughts.

 

— — — —

 

A single key pressed against Vincent’s palm as he made his way back to the car. The first motel they had come across offered no vacancies. The second, just the one room Vincent held the key to. The apathetic innkeep had merely shrugged at his question over how many beds it had and that had given Vincent pause for the assumption it meant one. But it was the last lodging option within reasonable driving distance and in the end he had accepted what he could get. The awkwardness the situation guaranteed was something he didn’t look forward to.  
  
Leo had opted to wait in the car and Vincent lifted his hand to flash the key as he approached, signaling their search was done for the night.

Leo got out of the car swiftly. "And they didn't ask about your beat up face? Guess this place is as shitty as we deserve.”

“Barely looked at me.” Vincent shook his head as he pocketed the key and walked around to the trunk to help retrieve the duffel bags. He looked amused for a passing moment. “I can’t compete with an issue of Cavalier.”

In a better context Leo would have laughed. Instead, he merely joined Vincent at the back of the car. "Have you... seen the room?" _Small talk, right_.

A part of Vincent felt disappointed Leo hadn’t seized the opportunity for a crass joke at the mention of the men’s magazine. The other part told him he shouldn’t have expected it with how things had changed.

Vincent shouldered one of the bags after he popped the trunk and shook his head again. “No.”

Leo felt like shit. He wanted nothing but to say 'Vincent, I'm sorry' and to pull him into a bear hug. But it wasn't that easy. Or was it?

The other man was already a few meters away, walking to the motel door.  
  
No, it wasn't.

Leo knew if he hugged Vincent he wouldn't be able to stop there and it wasn't a good idea. He had the opportunity for a new life. He had to make the right choices here. And going back to a homosexual relationship in the 70s with a fed, while still practically being a criminal on the run, wasn't a good one. As much as he wanted to. He grabbed the other bag and closed the trunk, catching up with his partner at the door.

Vincent unlocked the room and both men’s eyes went to the fact it held two separate beds rather than the expected one. There was disappointment again and it was an odd juxtaposition to be felt right along with relief. No. It wasn’t odd. Vincent had wanted an excuse to get close despite the worry of increased awkwardness and this took that chance away.

He sighed, gestured for Leo to wait just inside the door, and moved in to run a visual sweep of the room. He offered a thumbs up when he found it and the bathroom satisfactorily clear of visible threat. The accommodations weren’t five-star, but enough for what they needed.

“Room seems fine,” Vincent offered blankly as he set the larger bag he carried at the foot of the inner bed. His own bag stayed looped over his shoulder. “Take this bed. So you’re away from the door,” he explained.

Leo nodded. "Alright.”  He couldn't shake the observation Vincent was playing bodyguard for him. If something happened like in his flat, Vincent would be the one to face it first. He left his duffel on the floor next to the wall and sat on his bed.

Vincent dumped his own bag on the unoccupied bed and kept his attention on it rather than look directly at Leo when he spoke. 

“You want in there first?” He canted his head to indicate the bathroom. “‘Cause I’ll be a bit. Gonna take care of this,” he muttered in clarification while rubbing at his scruffy and unkempt excuse for a beard. Vincent felt tired yet wound tight. He knew he would just be restless if he laid down now and figured he might as well use his time for something useful while he had the chance.

Leo was lost in thought. There was something bothering him but he could not put a finger on what exactly. "Huh? Nah, You go first". His hands tugged absentmindedly at the sheets. What was it, what was making him feel so... uneased. He waited until Vincent was out of sight inside the bathroom to get up from where he sat and look around.

The windows showed nothing suspicious. Leo could see the parking lot from there and not a single car was parked near theirs. He kept moving about the room. The door was locked, too.

And then it hit him.

He moved without thinking. He didn't want to ask his brain why or wonder what would happen next. Soon he had moved his bed towards Vincent's so that they were stuck together. _What the hell am I doing?_  
  
Leo stood and stared at the change. Had been about to fold and return the beds to the way they were when Vincent reappeared, showered and freshly groomed. Leo glanced over and looked away just as quickly. He’d be stupidly attractive if it weren't for the tired bags under his eyes and the near permanent expression of guilt plastered on his face.

True to his word, Vincent had spent the time grooming himself to look more presentable. He couldn’t do anything about bruising or the split that marred his lower lip. But the rest at least now looked like he cared. His facial hair tamed to a uniform length and a look similar, though not exact, to how he had worn it while undercover. The patterned button-up he had worn had also been changed, now hanging back on the towel rack and replaced with a loose tshirt sporting a logo faded beyond recognition. While he wished the preening could help his chances, he harbored no illusion it would change Leo’s mind about anything. He just didn’t want to be an eyesore. 

Vincent stopped mid-stride when he stepped back into the room and noticed it, his hand dropping from tussling his damp hair into place. He felt remiss in his self-appointed guardianship of Leo that he hadn’t heard it happen. But that feeling was brief and replaced with _why._ _Why_ had the beds been moved together? And why did he refrain from asking despite the questioning look that flashed across his face.  
  
Did it mean Leo _wanted_ to be close despite otherwise having come across as awkward or abrasive?  
  
It was a confounding mix of signals.  
  
Signals Vincent decided to ignore lest he muddy things further and in the interest of taking what he could get. He looked away from Leo and walked across the room to settle on his side of the now larger bed.

Leo stood like an idiot staring at Vincent's back. "So, uh, what's the plan exactly? Tomorrow, that is," he said as he finally sat down, back to Vincent.

Vincent glanced over his shoulder and the look lingered when he saw Leo wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t sure if this was more or less awkward than it would have been had the room originally come with just one bed. 

“Clear our heads. Compile what we know.”  
  
Data, events he would much rather forget the details of, Vincent often hated how well he could remember it all. The knack for detail had been key to him rising in rank in the bureau with the hidden cost of impacting his mental well-being. Everything surrounding the Harvey and Orlov cases in particular had seared itself into his mind. But at least now it had the potential to be more useful than be the cause of restless nights. “Maybe something I know will jog a memory of something you saw or heard.”

"Right, sounds good,” Leo paused. "I'm gonna take a shower." He got up from the bed, awkwardness following him. Vincent had remained silent so Leo moved into the bathroom and shut the door. He saw himself in the mirror, eye slightly less swollen, but equally dark. When he got out of the bathroom freshly showered he found Vincent in a very similar position. _Holy shit, has he not moved at all?_

Leo tossed his pile of clothes on a chair and stood in his underwear as he eyed Vincent. "You alright there, buddy?" He cringed at his own words. It was like an ingrained habit. He had not been able to avoid the familiarity.

“What?” Vincent blinked as Leo’s words pulled him out of being thoroughly lost in thought. “Yeah, I-“ he half-turned where he sat and started to offer an excuse before his words stalled out. 

Blindsided by the surprise of seeing Leo stripped down to near nothing, he couldn’t help his immediate reaction. His eyes swept over Leo’s body, his expression something longing and hungry and then right back to the ever present guilt. Leo wasn’t his to look at like that. He looked away, inwardly reprimanding as he reeled himself back in.  
  
“I’m fine. Just not tired.” A stretch of the truth. Physically, Vincent was exhausted and looked it. Mentally, he was restless and knew he wouldn’t be able to truly settle even if he laid down.

Leo sat on his side of the bed. God, he really wanted to sit by Vincent, but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't. _Don't go there, Leo, just don't_. He got under the sheets. "Just lay down, man. Sleep will get to you in time. Can't believe I'm the one saying this, but we need to be rested.”

Vincent wanted to vent that sleep wasn’t easy for him anymore, but he held back. Leo wouldn’t want to hear it, that much he was certain. The knowledge he had to continue to be alone in what he suffered was disheartening. And it made him miss when dialogue about near everything flowed easily between them. 

His tired sigh mixed with a vaguely amused cadence at the flip of Leo being the sensible one for once.  “First time for everything.” Vincent stayed sitting for a drawn out moment longer before he stood to strip out of his pants for comforts sake, folded and dropped them on a chair and returned to his side of the bed clad in his tshirt and boxers. With shuffling and adjustment of the sheets, he eventually settled as close to Leo as he felt he could get away with.

Vincent switched off the light and darkness filled the room. It was comforting in a way. Even after a few minutes in silence, Leo knew Vincent was awake. He couldn't understand how. He was exhausted. He would normally sleep on his side, but his black eye made things more difficult so he went for sleeping on his back. Vincent's back was to him and he tiredly started to wonder if he'd done something wrong. If his reaction back then had been the wrong one. He didn't think it back then, but doubts assaulted him in the middle of the night when everyone's most vulnerable.

He wondered if choosing not to do anything right now was the right choice.

 _It is_ , he told himself.

And he let himself fall slowly into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it! More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Moska)  
> LAST CHAPTER
> 
> I think... unless the lovely lady wants to add an epilogue or something this is it. ENJOY.

Vincent perked up in his seat as soon as Leo stirred. He had waited in a vigil of the room and lot outside, impatient though unwilling to wake Leo or leave him unguarded in order to fetch food. “You awake finally?”  
  
Leo sat up eventually and flinched with immediate regret when he forgot his state and rubbed blearily at his face. _Ugh_ . The blur of sleep re-focused into a tired squint that swept from the empty space next to him to across the room. How long he’d been waiting Vincent refused to answer.  
  
“Figures you’re a damn morning person,” Leo groggily complained.  
  
“It’s noon, Leo.”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
Vincent scowled and Leo groaned as he flopped back onto the mattress. Questions peppered him then and Leo indignantly huffed back that yes he was awake. No, he wouldn’t go back to sleep. Yes, he would double-check the lock. He breathed a sigh of relief once Vincent finally seemed satisfied and disappeared. Vincent returned not too long after with notepads, coffee, and boxes of bagels. No, wait. The contents of the second box was a dozen donuts. Leo couldn’t help the cop jokes when he noticed that fact or his chuckle when Vincent jokingly threatened to eat all of them in retaliation. It was too easy to fall into banter and Leo forced himself back in line when he realized it had happened. If he let one protective wall fall, he knew the rest would crumble.  
  
The glimmer of how things had been faded into seriousness once they settled into discussion of the situation. Leo couldn’t shake that it felt like an interrogation. It was one of sorts he supposed, but it at least thankfully lacked the belittling and beratement of those inflicted on him while he had been in custody.

They talked and questioned and it was all business about nothing either of them really wanted to discuss. Leo expressed frustration whenever Vincent circled around the same point of interest to approach information from different angles. Sometimes it got them somewhere. A bit of information or forgotten observation Leo had been privy to that brought recognition to Vincent’s oft furrowed brow and tied pieces together. Other times nothing was gained except for irritation. Both frustrations and revelations prompted Vincent to jot down notes.

They kept on the move and the next several motels gained a wall of interconnected papers covered in notes and suppositions, some in Leo’s hand and the rest in obsessively clean handwriting. Even if it had been quickly scrawled, letters still looked almost as if Vincent had taken a ruler to them to get them just right. He let the ribbings that resulted over his handwriting slide. An amused Leo was preferred over a sullen Leo.  
  
Leo noticed that Vincent rarely looked at the stacks of notes he had generated. He seemed to have made them for Leo’s benefit more than anything else. And it intrigued Leo to realize just how well Vincent seemed to recall near everything. He had mentioned being impressed in his memory the time Vincent humored him and recited back a passage of information as if it were a pop quiz. It hadn’t been completely word-for-word, but close enough. Vincent’s reply to the complement had been a dry “I usually hate it. I’d rather it was easier to forget certain things.” as he returned to writing. That had put Leo into a thoughtful quiet. No wonder Vincent was one to be plagued by his thoughts.  
  
Time turned into a blur of attempts to connect information like a pair of conspiracy theorists. The injuries of the first attack faded to be replaced by the worry of gaining new ones as they shook pursuit, narrowly survived an attempted drive-by, and became an unwelcome thorn in the side of their assailants.

In addition to their attempts to suss out information, Vincent acted as if he was on a guard detail day in and day out. Because, well, he was even if it was self imposed. Leo at times considered complaining about the overprotectiveness. He felt stifled by Vincent’s hyper vigilant monitoring of their surroundings even if it was in his best interests. But his argument would not have had much of a leg to stand on. Not when their investigation had resulted in several attempts on their lives. So he did not voice it. 

Numerous other things were also left unsaid - a mutual unspoken agreement to avoid an even more complicated situation. Vincent ceased his attempts to address the past and instead tried to remain focused on the now. Leo maintained a weakening emotional distance. The recurrence of separate beds pushed together became quietly accepted and soon an expected comfort in a time governed by repressed emotion and the unease of feeling hunted.  
  
There was one night in particular that both thought about a lot. One where Vincent woke during the early hours to find himself snuggled close to Leo with his forehead pressed between his shoulders. An arm had draped itself over Leo in the haze of sleep and comfort until Vincent’s eyes shot open in realization. He had rolled and attempted sleep while reassuring himself Leo had been still and thus not awake to notice.

But he had been.

Neither dared say anything about it and there was a shared disappointment when it didn’t happen again.

The forced close proximity continued to tighten the already taut energy between them and produced results that became more muddled as time progressed.

There were good moments of stolen glances caught and returned. Of touches where neither recoiled. Of flawless cooperation communicated with mere looks. There were bad moments where tempers frayed, but frustrations were never verbally addressed beyond a curt snap to be given space. It was the worst when either grabbed the other’s hand to pull them along or yank them back out of harm's way. After over a year of mutual brooding and attempts to move on, the motion of being hand-in-hand still held the same spark. It was excruciating to have to ignore it.

Scratch that.

To be roughly pulled back and shoved against a wall with Vincent pressed against you like a living shield, _that_ was the worst. It sent a thrill through the both of them that couldn’t be followed up on. And that time Leo finally groused at Vincent for being overbearingly protective. Leo angrily reminded that he was the one who sported the only bulletproof vest they had been able to acquire. He continued to complain that Vincent didn’t need to take on even more risk and the callout seemed to sour Vincent’s mood further.

Tensions had run high for what felt like weeks and once their investigation produced a clear target, it took little to worsen Vincent’s attitude. He was glad they had uncovered who had put the hit out on Leo. He truly was. But Vincent was worried and tired and afraid for Leo’s safety and the perceived inevitably of being left behind once his usefulness ended.

The fact an attempted peaceful resolution of handing over the artifact instead resulted in the the heat of a firefight had also not helped his outlook.  
  
With a gruff sound as he was pushed off, Vincent pointed to the bullet-induced divot in the crate just beyond where Leo had been. “Your vest won’t do shit for headshots, you _ass_ ,” he fired back.

Leo cursed under his breath and then shouted back. " _Shut up!_ " Everything was complicated enough without slinging barbs at eachother, and to make things even worse he was running out of ammo. 

Vincent scowled. Left his response at that when Leo’s pointed effort to avoid eye contact by checking his gun’s clip drew him into a mental count of their limited ammo. They had been outnumbered initially. Still were. But with sheer luck and marksmanship on their side their opposition had been whittled down to a more manageable trio of bodyguards and the crime boss behind it all. Vincent figured they could manage so long as Leo refrained from continued liberal use of bullets. They had pulled through tougher situations. The truly hard part was that their communication faltered when anger flared and they couldn’t afford that.

Vincent decided then that it would be best for them to split up. Distance would bring diffused tempers and clear their heads as it always did. And, if he could gain the vantage point they had spotted their broken-nosed acquaintance holed up in, the tables could be turned in their favor. He handed over one of his ammo clips none to gently when he shoved it against Leo’s chest; Leo’s automatic grab for it the response he had wanted.  
  
“I’ll flank them so we can finish this,” Vincent said curtly. His reasoning wasn’t explained beyond that and the words that followed as he turned away from Leo came out like a frustrated scold. “Count your shots for once.”

Leo felt something tighten in his chest. Anxiety, adrenaline and longing had been driving him the past few days and he wasn't really dealing with them in any way. Survival, that was important.

Leo peaked from his cover and shot another henchman right in the head. He turned to Vincent as if to reassure him he knew what he was doing. But Vincent was no longer there. Unease gripped him, but he refused to let on.

The crack of Leo’s gun. The weighty thump of a body toppled against concrete. Vincent heard the result Leo had attempted to show off as he slipped quietly through a narrow corridor of crates and covered wooden frames. _Three left._

Seeking to clear the mark on Leo had landed him in the crosshairs of a multi-state crime family Vincent had worked on drug and counterfeiting cases against though hadn’t expected to be behind the hit. But it came to make complete sense as he and Leo had worked their way through the art-laden contents of the outwardly nondescript and rundown warehouse. Sculptures, portraits, boxes of who knows what gathered dust and no doubt held the answers to numerous theft cases. Vincent briefly wondered if the Orlov heist had been a bid for attention on Harvey’s part. A “Look at me!” to other bigger collectors that may just be why he had a piece on loan like which Leo had stolen.  
  
It might not even happen without it being prompted by him due to the remote location, but, once authorities made it, Vincent could easily turn the situation in his favor. First, though, he had to keep on target of the task at hand. Deft movements brought him into a rematch brawl with broken-nose after he toppled the larger man from his perch. A brawl that he this time won and came out of bruised but uninjured. _Two left._  
  
Vincent pocketed ammo and searched the henchmen’s body for useful gear as he signaled Leo with a unique whistle. He hadn’t really thought about it as he did it. The sound one that more or less meant ‘it worked/I’m okay’ and had come into use by them during their trek to Harvey.

The whistle went unanswered as Leo shot down the last henchman. The only thing keeping him from being 'free' was the boss now. He had to say he looked exactly like Harvey. Not physically, just the whole aura he exuded. These rich thug types all looked the same to Leo. People who had not had problems to deal with in their lives. Easy money and contacts. Dirty business, easy win. No one would dare to touch them because of their social position.

Messing with Harvey had been a mistake. Even taking part in his questionable activities had been. But money was money back then. Now, though, now he would not want to come close to anything remotely similar. Because this was all it brought: more trouble. They say once you get into this kind of business you can never escape it. But Leo was trying. And the more he thought about it, about how he had been played by everyone from the very beginning, the angrier he became. And the angrier, the more reckless.

It was a moment where Vincent wished he and Leo were in radio contact for better and safer coordination. Even so, Leo’s shots had still expertly drawn attention away from him to provide needed cover. And in the time the final thug fell, he had clambered up onto the newly vacated perch. A spot that gave him a direct line on their final target and, alongside Leo, would provide a perfect setup to call out that they had him surrounded. It offered the possibility of bringing in the crime boss should he surrender. Though Vincent would allow Leo to make the final call on the man’s fate.

_Finally we’re done with this._

Vincent had been lining up his shot when it happened. The crack of a rifle round heralded the bullet that pierced his overcoat and slammed him with an impact that sent him staggering. Vincent clutched at his chest with a winded sound of pain. The stunned disbelief slapped across his face contrasted the smugness plastered on his shooter’s and he toppled from the platform.  
  
A challenge of “Just you and me now, Caruso,” was crowed into the echo of the space as Vincent’s body crashed through and came to a limp stop amongst broken scaffolding. Confident laughter followed.

 _No_.

Leo felt a shiver down his spine. _Vincent_. He couldn't say a word. He wanted to scream for him, but no words came out. The air left him for a few seconds as he scanned the battlefield for his partner, only to find his body about 10 meters away. Unmoving.

Anger fired up in his throat and Leo fought back tears as he looked away to set his eyes on the target and started running to him. His mind kept trying to go back to Vincent, but he stopped it everytime. He dodged the bullets the best he could. Finally reached the bigger man who tried to say something to no avail because Leo hit him with the gun and the man bit his tongue. Leo kept hitting him until he fell unconscious. But he didn't stop there. He couldn't stop. His mind flashed images of his family and Vincent. _Vincent_. **_Vincent._**

 ****He felt his body move on his own but he was not controlling any of it. Like some kind of puppet, a mere spectator of whatever was happening. More carefully than he would've ever done it if he were completely concious, he reached the enemy's location in record time, without the other even noticing. He was not being purposely silent but his moves were panther-like. The anger still in his throat threatened to scream but he managed to swallow it for the moment. The boss facing away, gun in his hand.

Leo was out of amo but he didn't need it. He attacked him, kicking his calves and making him fall on one knee, only to have him turn around in surprise, still holding his gun and trying to point it at Leo. But he was angrier and faster. His hand gripped the gun as his knee collided with the other's chin making the boss bite his tongue. His knee was instantly scattered with blood drops and the the other shot once more, as if blindingly trying to get Leo off of him but he missed. Leo kneed his arm so hard he felt the bones break under his hold and the gun dropped. 

The bite must have been important because suddenly he realised there was a lot of blood. Still with only one functional arm, the other tried to defend himself. This time he couldn't give him witty hurtful remarks.

Leo straddled his hips on the floor and began punching him. Every punch covered him with more blood and at some point between the 5th and 7th punch, the other stopped moving. 

He stopped then, conciousness coming back to him slowly. His vision blurred and dark.

The guy was probably dead already, he didn't even want to see what his own hands had done.

He ran towards Vincent's body, heart in his throat, hands bloody and tears stinging his eyes. He knelt beside him and looked for the fatal wound as his hands trembled and he bit back a sob.

His body was deadweight as Leo lifted Vincent from the debris and carefully rolled his limp bulk onto his back on the concrete floor. Blood smeared and spattered on the collapsed wood planking was revealed by the move and Leo’s stomach lurched at the sight laid out in front of him. The barely held back keening sound that resulted alien to his ears and obscuring a groan.  
  
Vincent’s front was a mess. A bloody nose and the side of his face lay drenched in a sheen of drying blood. Dark red stretched from a head wound that caked blood in his hair and soaked the fabric of his coat down to the bullet hole that had taken him down.

"Fuck! Vince- shit, shit!" Leo barely held back sobs as his hands roamed Vincent's front. Vincent was gone. He had lost him and all he could do was stay there staring at his partner’s body. Fuck, it hurt. He stared at his bloodied face, hating himself for not protecting him. For taking him for granted. For not trying. For not saying anything.

He could've said something back at the flat, when Vincent told him he'd missed him. He should've said something then. Or at the bar. Or on the run. Or the night he found Vincent wrapped around his waist. But that didn't matter now.

Leo let out a pained sound as he closed the distance and placed his face against Vincent's neck.

The subtle movement of breathing was obscured by the thickness of the vest Vincent had taken from the thug that no longer needed it and re-donned his coat over. A last minute decision to loot more than just ammo that had saved his life.

The grief the shock of Vincent’s injuries brought Leo overshadowed him noticing the sign of life. But, as Leo pressed his face close in a desperate last bid for what he had denied himself, a pulse could be felt. Vincent groaned again, quiet and pained, as the jostles began to pull him from his daze. He had been knocked out by the impact of his fall, the gash in his scalp dealt by an errant edge of wood and prompt to bleed profusely. It had begun to slow by the time Leo held him. Though not before it made him look more grievously injured than he was.  
  
The weight against his neck spurred a moment of confusion as the last clear memory Vincent had was adjusting his rifle’s scope. His eyes blinked open and tried to focus on the form that held him. Leo? He hoped it was Leo. Vincent rasped his name and let out a pained whine right after it. He felt like he had taken a sledgehammer hit to the chest.

Leo thought he might be hearing things but when he felt Vincent swallow he almost jumped from his skin. He got away from the embrace. 

"Vincent?!" Hope in his voice, he reached out and turned Vincent's face to look at him.

Vincent complained about the movement with a drawled out “Ow..” but he didn’t fight it. Instead let his head rest against Leo’s hold for the glimmer of comfort it offered.

“The hell happened?” Vincent grimaced when speaking brought the taste of blood from his lips to his tongue. He lifted his hand to tentatively rub under his nose. It came away smeared with a swath of red and he assumed that to be the extent of the damage. _Bloody nose. Great._  “Ugh.”

"I-I thought you were- you motherfucker, you do that again and I'll fuckin' kill ya myself, you-" he fisted his hands on the other's coat and opened it only to find a bulletproof vest. "-the fuck?!"

Leo’s reaction. The pain. It all finally clicked. He’d been shot and the force of the high caliber hit had to have been what knocked him back off the platform. What Leo was cursing about after opening his coat though Vincent didn’t have a clue. He attempted to raise up onto his elbows so he could look down the length of his torso. “What?” _Oh_. Right. Leo hadn’t known about the vest but Vincent’s explanation for it didn’t get a chance to happen.

Leo looked into his eyes for a brief moment and the knot in his throat finally gave in and he hugged the other man, restraining every sobbing sound he could as he pressed his face against Vincent's neck, feeling his pulse. _He's alive. He's okay_. He felt ridiculous, he wasn't a crying in public one, but he couldn't help it. His breathing a bit erratic. His hand on Vincent's nape, pressing him impossibly close.

The added weight of Leo’s sudden embrace brought Vincent down onto his back again and he was dumbfounded in his surprise at first. The sound and feel of sobbing was unmistakable. But the fact that it came from Leo was surreal and out of character. It twisted an immediate need into Vincent to comfort and his arms wrapped around him.

Vincent's scent mixed with sweat and blood filled his nostrils and Leo couldn't do anything but inhale it and drown in it. He was alive.

Vincent’s hands slid from rubbing comforting circles along Leo’s back to cupping the side of his face and taking hold of a shoulder. He pushed Leo away from pressing against him to look him in the eyes with a questioning furrow of his brow. Vincent wanted the closeness. He did. Desperately so ever since things had gone wrong in Mexico. But he still hadn’t caught up with the fact Leo had been overwhelmed enough to openly sob against him. Had things really looked that bad? The drying tears felt tacky against his skin and that wasn’t the only thing that felt off when he slipped a hand into the narrow space between them.

Vincent had wanted to feel along his own torso for the source of the ache that radiated throughout his chest. He craned his neck to look when his hand brushed against the bunched material of his open coat and it felt wet. He felt further and his touch found the bullet hole and the tacky fabric that surrounded it.

The amount of blood he now realized was soaked into his coat shocked him and dred welled. Had the vest failed? Was he in shock and just hadn’t realized the extent of the damage and that was what Leo was reacting to? “I- How bad is it?”

Some of said blood was from Leo's hands and shirt, from completely wrecking that guys head. He'd have felt disgusted with himself and what he had done if he wasn't so... so...

Leo thought about the other's question looking at the damaged vest.

"It's, it's alright I think-" his explanation died in his throat, his voice unstable. He really thought he had been killed. He gathered Vincent back into a hug.

Arms wrapped back around him and the hold helped ground Vincent and quell the panic that threatened to build. He was injured, the pain of that was obvious, but the fear that it was fatal drained away at the reassurance. Leo wasn’t one to lie and Vincent trusted he wouldn’t sit idle were he actively bleeding.

He calmed further once he realized what he had discounted as a headache from the fall was a sizable cut in his scalp. The type of wound that could be minor though still bleed profusely. Vincent made a face as his finger tips ran from blood-caked hair and along the wash of blood that had run down the side of his face to his clothes. That was what had soaked his coat then. He could only guess how bad he looked. No wonder Leo had thought him dead.  
  
Vincent’s arms returned the hug to pull Leo closer and his mind briefly drifted to the fact the only sounds he heard were from Leo or himself. He trusted that meant the situation had been resolved. That they had pulled through the shitshow life had thrown at them again. The relief was immeasurable. Leo’s slate had been cleared. Leo could move on. He-  
  
Vincent tightened his hold and ignored the ache it brought as he buried his face against Leo. The gesture inadvertently smeared blood onto him and added the taste of copper to the feather-light kiss Vincent dared to press to the crook of Leo’s neck. He knew Leo had hard lined that he wasn’t interested. But Vincent couldn’t help the impulse and hoped the slip would go unnoticed. He had to do it for his own sake before his fear came true and Leo left him for good.

Leo felt it. Lips against his pulse, subtle but not enough, and he finally gave in. He kissed the other man's neck, slow and wet. Sweat and blood on his tongue, and yet, he wasn't as disgusted by it as someone would expect. His hands, one on Vincent's lower back keeping him in a sitting position and the other on the older man's neck.

The adrenaline wasn't wearing off and all he could think about was that Vincent was there and he wanted him, he needed him, madly.

He kissed again, harder this time, to make sure Vincent felt it.

Vincent could have forced himself to ignore that the first kiss happened. Deny it as just what he wanted to feel. But not the second. Not when a shiver crept up his spine and he felt hyper aware of every movement that mouthed at his skin. He held tightly to Leo and the vest he had heatedly argued he wouldn’t need just so Leo would take and put the damn thing on. Ironic.

A hand drifted to bury its grip into Leo’s hair. Maybe the kisses were not meant to mean much. Maybe they were just a slip brought on by the relief that he had not been killed. But Vincent still canted his head up to bare his throat and offer himself for whatever Leo wanted to take.

When Leo felt Vincent exposing more flesh for him he shivered, sighing close to his ear. Lips rubbing softly against it, and then again against his neck, harder this time. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I-fuck"

Vincent had let out a shaky breath as his brow furrowed. “For what,” he murmured. An apology was the last thing he expected to play along his skin. He had not felt he was owed any. And especially not from Leo. Not with with the weight of past mistakes he still carried.

"It's just-" breathing was becoming hard. "I should've done something before-before this shit and-" Leo pressed his face once more against his neck and then he moved to look at Vincent but instead he just kissed him, hand on his nape holding him close. 

Leo parted his lips and kissed him harder. 

"You fucking asshole, you could've died, I-" 

And again.

And again, huffing for air through his nose as the need for more contact became primal and breathing, secondary.

Vincent understood. Even though it had pained him every single day since he’d told the truth, he understood why Leo had pushed him away. Even without the lies it was complicated. Though lip-locked and forced to breathe out of his bruised nose, he couldn’t voice it. His senses too overwhelmed with Leo and the tinge of blood in the air and on his tongue to sort out anything coherent. Not that words mattered. Not now.

His hand in Leo’s hair slid to cup his jaw then gripped roughly at his beard. The kiss was raw and messy and drove Vincent to feeling lightheaded in his refusal to come up for air.

Leo bit down on Vincent's lower lip only to swallow his moans with more tongue. Each kiss more frantic than the last one. His hands tugged at the other's clothes until he finally took Vincent's coat off and kept kissing him like his life depended on it.

He had liked that coat and Vincent couldn’t help the glance when Leo tossed it aside. The crumpled tan fabric heavily marred with dark red stains a stark reminder of just how close he’d come to getting killed. Careless. He should have checked his surroundings better. Should’ve- A kiss that nipped and captured Vincent’s lip again roughly pulled his focus back. Smothered him in the attention from Leo he’d yearned for and god he wanted more of him.

Vincent panted heavily when he finally gave in to his lungs demands for proper air and broke away. Gripped at Leo’s chin to manhandle him into turning his head, forcing a pause for the both of them to just breathe. His thumb absentmindedly ran along Leo’s lower lip when breathing turned into mouthing the younger man’s name against his neck.

Leo took his jacket and vest off, followed by his shirt and pressed Vincent to get rid of his upper clothes too, as his hand unzipped the other's jeans and touched him through them. Vincent was half hard already but not as hard as Leo. "I need you right now," he muttered against his lips before licking his way into them.

Leo had been fixed with a brief look that seemed to question going further. Very brief. It disappeared with a shaky breath when Leo gripped him and Vincent’s hands went for the closures at his side. He blindly fumbled in his attempt until Leo pulled back from the kiss.

Vincent managed with the vest then, dropping it to the wayside once he peeled it off, but then struggled with the t-shirt underneath. Ultimately embarrassment leaked into his body language when Leo gave a concerned look at the delay and reached out to assist.  
  
Vincent’s inability to raise his arm high enough made sense once the cloth was gone. The impact point of the bullet stopped by the vest was a near black mark on his chest. And Vincent grimaced down at the dark and ugly bruising that radiated out from it to cover a sizable chunk of skin.

"Shit, you want me to stop?" Leo felt bad for a moment. Vincent was hurt and all he could think about was fucking him senseless right there. _I'm the worst_.

Vincent frowned at the response with a firm No. Seemed almost offended at the concept of the swath of deep purple bruising being enough to stop him. Still, he shifted as the moment forced him to take stock of his injuries. The bleeding of his scalp and nose had stopped. A familiar pointed though thankfully dull pain suggested the potential of pulled muscle or cracked rib whenever he breathed in too deep. Vincent ached near everywhere. Some places sharper than others. He would get a medical evaluation once he called in authorities to tie up the loose ends of the debacle. But it was hardly enough to deter him. Not from this. Not from the desire that had roiled with no outlet for far too long.

He reached out to take hold of Leo’s jaw and tugged roughly to pull him close again. “ _Don’t fucking coddle me_.” The familiar rasp of Vincent’s voice held an edge to it. He held no interest in backing off. Wanted to get lost again in the fervent roughness of Leo hands and mouth on him.

Leo moaned against his mouth setting both knees between Vincent's legs and ravishing his mouth while his fingers grasped hard at the other's hair. "Look what you do to me," he said as he guided Vincent's hand to his crotch. The kisses were all teeth and tongue, nothing delicate or sweet. "You're mine, Moretti."

It felt odd, the sharp whine of a moan that tumbled out of him at the harsh grip in his hair. It had jarred the wound but the pain was a thrill that lit up his nerves alongside the rough kisses and the weight of Leo between his legs. Made Vincent feel alive and maybe that was the allure of it after what had happened. Another tick mark on the list of things he hadn’t known could turn him on.

He smirked against Leo’s lips and roughly fondled him when he felt where his hand had been pulled to. “Yeah?” Vincent breathed out the challenge between breaks in the kisses. “Fucking prove it.”

"Shit," Leo muttered. He was desperate, he needed more contact and he was already impossibly close. "I'm gonna fuck you into the ground how's that for fucking proof, huh?"

Vincent responded with a shuddered breath and fixed Leo with a dark look. There were nerves muddled in with his bravado, but the deep running lust shrugged them off. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Caruso,” he roughly shot back as his hand teased and ran purposely slow and heavy along Leo’s length.

Leo acted fast and took his jeans off before helping Vincent with his until they were both fully naked, still surrounded by the debris of the gun fight and the remaining bodies scattered around them. But Leo didn't give a shit, in fact there was something about the whole scenario that made his blood run hotter than was probably morally appropriate. 

"Turn around," he commanded. He wanted to see him from behind and Vincent did as he’d been ordered.

Leo grabbed Vincent's ass with both hands and massaged it hard as he bit his lower lip almost drawing blood. "Fuck, I wish we were in that bed like back then. I should've- done something, I wanted to but- shit.” Vincent looked needy and that did things to Leo. He brought his face closer and licked along Vincent's crack earning a moan from the other.  
There was no other way to stretch him open for him. Leo would never admit it aloud but to himself, yeah, he would. This turned him on. Vincent was sweaty and he smelled masculine but not in a bad way. His tongue circled around Vincent's hole while he arched his back below him.

Vincent braced his forearms against the cold flooring, his face bowed and pressed into the crook of his arm in a bid to muffle his sounds. It didn’t work.

He hadn’t expected it. Had figured he would be hastily fingered maybe. Or that Leo would just dive into things with how riled they both were. Biting his lip to keep himself quiet did little and another moan spilled out of Vincent. There was a brief flash of shame that he shouldn’t be enjoying the feel of Leo’s tongue for all the societal lines they crossed. That he was fucked up for wanting everything the strong hands that firmly gripped his ass could dish out and for spreading his legs further. But the emotion disappeared just as quick as Leo’s tongue circled and pressed harder against him. “God Leo that’s good-,” he encouraged.

The moment he heard his name whispered roughly by Vincent's lips he knew he was gone. "Holy shit" and he kept licking at the puckered hole, humming into it. His tongue made his way inside and he heard Vincent gasp and push his ass against him, desperate for more contact, more pressure. Leo used his fingers then, one and then a second when Vincent demanded it.

Vincent’s face had stayed tucked against his arm, warm with blush at the fact Leo’s touch made him squirm. If he had wanted to end him with his fingers alone, Leo would have been able to. And Vincent would have been even more embarrassed at that realization if he hadn’t recalled causing near the same thing to Leo back what felt like forever ago.

"I can't wait any longer.”

Vincent’s face had stayed tucked against his arm, warm with blush at the fact Leo’s touch made him squirm. If he had wanted to end him with his fingers alone, Leo would have been able to. And Vincent would have been even more embarrassed at that realization if he hadn’t recalled causing near the same thing to Leo back what felt like forever ago.

Vincent worried his lip when he heard him. Lifted his head just enough to cast a look over his shoulder at Leo. Sweat had smeared blood from his face to all over his arm. Vincent was a mess. He felt like a depraved mess. A mess that just wanted Leo. Everything Leo.

“Then stop making _me_ wait.” His tone was low and rough with a tinge of nervousness despite how much he goaded.

Leo didn't even hesitate, he positioned himself, lining up with Vincent and pushed inside. It was so tight he wonder if it was hurting Vincent too much so he waited a few seconds until the other seemed adjusted to it. Just in case he wanted to stop. But he didn't.

 He started bucking his hips hard against him, as his hands gripped Vincent's hips, nails digging into the flesh. The smell of blood and sweat surrounding them. _I'm so fucked up_ , Leo thought, as he realised just how gone he was, turned on by something like this, even if Vincent was actually the real focus.

Vincent’s body was a heady roiled mix of pleasure and pain. What discomfort there was from getting railed by Leo despite the foreplay became blurred together with the ache of his injuries and pushed to the back of his mind. His everything was in for a world of soreness once he slowed down. A part of him knew and warned that. But Vincent failed to care. 

He hooked his foot back over Leo’s leg for more contact. Braced against the ground to push back. Was far more quiet than his partner as he became absorbed in the unexpectedly satisfying fullness he felt when their skin slapped flush and the fact that it was *Leo.* That it was Leo’s strong hands that dug into his hips. That Leo both cared if he lived and wanted him made the relief of letting go of the bottled up longing Vincent had tortured himself with overwhelming. Goddamnit he wasn’t going to get emotional over getting fucked. He fucking wasn’t-

Vincent let out an unabashed moan when Leo shifted and the pleasure jarred him out of his thoughts. “Hh- fuck-“ He panted Leo’s name as he reached and curled his grip around his own dick, harder than he could swear he’d ever been.

"Yeah, be as loud as you want," Leo said as he increased the pace and kept pounding into him. "Fuck, I've missed you."

Vincent failed to bite back a whimpered moan. Whether it was from the declaration of being missed or Leo following through on his claim to fuck him senseless, he wouldn’t have the answer if asked. “Missed- you too.” Vincent had to say it back even if he murmured and stumbled over the words. If he had more to say, his breath hitched in his throat at the faster pace until a rough whine spilled free at Leo’s warning.

"Vincent, I'm close" he warned.

“Leo- I,” His pace at working himself over was faltered strokes at best as the layers of tension building between the pleasure of Leo’s cock sinking into him and his hand was near too much. “Don’t fucking- don’t stop yet. Please-,” Vincent gritted out in a plead that ended with him bucking back against Leo.

Leo pulled out earning a pained sound from Vincent. "I wanna see your bloody face when you come,” he growled. Vincent gracelessly moved onto his back, still stroking himself as Leo put it in again and began pounding his hips again, faster this time.

The cold of the concrete was a jolt amongst everything else as Vincent wrapped a leg around Leo, heel digging in to keep him close. And when Leo hunched over him with ragged breathing and a determined look, Vincent reached up to grab hold of a fistful of hair with his freed hand.  
  
A desperate look decorated Vincent’s face until the snap of Leo’s hips ruthlessly shoved him over the edge. His eyes screwed shut then and Vincent’s gasp of his partner’s name rolled into a loud guttural moan. He came all over his chest and that hand dropped limply to his side as he clung to Leo. Body clenched and tense as he rode out the bliss that resonated throughout his body.

Watching Vincent come worked as a trigger, who came while his partner reached his orgasm. Leo launched forward, lips collapsing with Vincent's as he spilled inside him, riding his climax with slow and controlled movements, sweet promises and dirty thoughts voiced against Vincent's lips.

Hands moved to Leo’s jaw, fingers digging a rough hold into his beard as Vincent murmured scattered responses. Bruised, bloodied, and thoroughly wrecked, Vincent looked and felt a mess. The intimate warmth and fullness and surrender of control as Leo weighed him down and sent another shudder through him- it all made it worth it. Vincent nipped and sucked at Leo’s lower lip as his breaths stayed shallow to mitigate the ache of his battered torso. New welts decorated his hips from the grip that had dug into him. But he wouldn’t trade the moment for anything. The leg hitched tight over Leo held him close as the slowed roll of hips pulled low noises from the both of them.  
  
Comfortable sass cropped up when Vincent gained more of his wits about him and broke away for a shaky pull of air. “Good proof.” His vague laugh-like sound that followed was airy and rough. The words good humored and accompanied by a genuine smile, unladen by the baggage that typically dragged him down, before he forcefully pulled Leo back into a kiss.

Leo sighed against his mouth and kissed him languidly. He was exhausted and the adrenaline was wearing off fast. He pampered Vincent with slow bites and kisses as he slid off of him. And let himself fall on his back right next to his partner. "Fuck, that was good." He huffed a laugh and Vincent looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You know it was, don't you dare play coy now." Leo made a gesture signalling his eyes and Vincent. "I see right through you.”

The hand closest to him playfully batted Leo’s side with a lazy swipe and stayed draped against him for the contact. That Leo could read him like a book no longer held concern like it used to.  
  
Vincent stayed laying where he was and continued the sidelong look. In spite of the aches and pains that slowly started to make themselves known again, an edge of tired playfulness gave a glimpse at a more relaxed side he wasn’t one to often show. The casual easy air a stark contrast to the reality that surrounded them. “Next time, fuck me into a _mattress_ so I have a better chance of walking the next day,” Vincent added crassly with the beginnings of a grin.

Leo turned his face fully to eye him then and the smile faded a little bit. "This is probably not the best moment for this, but- I'm done with close calls, for today and... forever." He sighed. " I- I want you with me. I don't give a shit about anything else, and- I mean, we could- fuck , I'm not good at this. Look, I've had a lot of time to think about this shit and still I can't say it like a bloody normal person." Leo moved closer, took Vincent's hand unhurriedly and looked at their entwined fingers. "I love you... and-fuck, I just wanna be over with all this shit." He locked eyes with Vincent then, praying for a positive response. _Please, don't leave me now._

 _I want you with me._  
  
_I love you._  
  
Vincent quieted in his disbelief. It was what he had wished to hear out of Leo’s loud and brash and vulgar mouth, but had never expected he would. Surely he’d died from that bullet. That would sure help explain it. After a miserable year that had felt like a lifetime and then the odd dance of frayed tempers, avoidance and shoved together beds, a confession of that magnitude was the last thing he expected.  
  
The emotion he had stuffed down earlier came right back up and Vincent now had nothing to distract himself from it. His hold on Leo’s hand curled tighter. He broke their gaze to stare up at the ceiling with a hiss of breath. And the heel of his free hand pressed firmly against the bridge of his nose and between his eyes as they screwed shut in an attempt to quell the telltale burn of tears.  
  
The part of him that didn’t want to stubbornly maintain a stiff upper lip wanted to vent the immeasurable relief he felt. “Wouldn’t be _you_ if you said it like a normal person,” Vincent finally managed. Leo had sobbed against him and he knew wouldn’t give him shit for similar with all that had happened. But, still, Vincent struggled to hold out. “I never thought you-” His rough voice cracked in spite of himself. And then he just laughed. A constricted sound caught somewhere between a sob and a bark of laughter. _I love you_. Three simple words unraveled everything that had wound Vincent tight. He didn’t know where it would lead. But fuck he was grateful to be alive to hear and return them. “Fuck- I do too.” Vincent squeezed Leo’s hand though hadn’t looked back at him in hopes that would help maintain what little of his composure remained. “I love you too.”

Leo gaped at him, like a fucking fish. "For real, man? 'Cause, this ain't gonna be easy, we can't- you know what most people think 'bout people like us. I don't really have a plan but-"

“Yes, for real.” Vincent laughed lightly, notably ginger with any move he made. Why else would he have gone to the lengths he had. Up until now he hadn’t fully wanted to admit it. Not even to himself in an attempt to prevent further heartbreak. To get himself to move on from the complicated road it would lead him down. He had people he needed to provide for and couldn’t stand to lose what he had for their sakes. But the denial had gained him nothing but depression and pain.

He sighed then. “And yeah, I know.” The reality of things was a sobering thought and he opened his eyes to watch Leo. It made him think of the letters he had been too afraid to send. Of the dread of others finding out. But at least now they could have each other for support and that fact kept a smile on his face. “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
Vincent groaned as he moved to sit up. He struggled with the deep ache of his bruising but his stubbornness to accomplish righting himself won out. His hand moved to brace against Leo’s thigh for balance, his focus shifting to give him a visual once over to check for injury. There was blood but it all seemed to be transfer from himself. Good. Vincent felt he had taken enough of a hit for the both of them.  
  
“I put in my retirement notice,” he offered abruptly. “Before I left to meet you.” His way of saying that he too was done with the life he had lived.

"So, what, you're free to run away with the crook who stole your stonecold heart or something?" Leo laughed at that and looked around. "I'm suddenly starting to realise how naked we are and how much blood there is everywhere.”

Vincent chuckled lightly. Were it but that simple. His eyes followed along with Leo’s and glanced back when he aired the observation. “Yeah…” The scene surrounding them was nothing short of a grisly mess. The body count was grim, but he felt little sympathy given the lowlife type of people who had been killed. Not all of it had been their doing, at least, what with the crossfire that had happened in their initial scramble for cover.  
  
Vincent reached out to grab the crumpled heaps of clothing he sat in range of. A majority of his movements came accompanied with subdued sounds of discomfort.

“I need to report the shootout, Leo. And this warehouse,” he mentioned as he sighed at the reality of things and handed over Leo’s pants. “It would tie up open cases. Solve a lot of theft by the looks of it… I’ll say a hit was on me and I got caught in the middle of a turf war. Isn’t a stretch…” He grimaced at the concept of putting bloody clothes back on. “Was part of a team that took down some of their operations in California. They made an attempt on one of the other guys a couple years back.” Vincent mulled over his thoughts, the gears of his thoughts clearly turning and working for potential solutions. “You were never here. Drop me at the closest pay phone, then take the car and lay low. Too many questions are gonna be asked if you’re the one that gets me to the hospital.”  
  
Vincent’s eyes dropped to linger on his chest and then the scarring of the old bullet wound that cut through his bicep. “I’m not gonna miss being shot at.” He flashed a smirk at Leo then. “I feel like keeping Julie and you out of trouble is going to be enough excitement.”  
  
Leo got up and started to get dressed, his eyes wandering over Vincent's body as he did the same. He put his work boots on and straightened his jacket. "I'm sorry for not reacting earlier. I wanted to but, you know, part of me wanted to stay angry and shit." He sighed, hands on his hips. "I never stopped loving you.” There, he said it. As ridiculous as he felt. "Leaving was the hardest thing I've done... I mean, it was an easy choice and all because I had no other option, you get what I'm saying but- but leaving you was- hard."

Hearing what he had been too afraid to label as love was mutual still didn’t feel real.

Vincent finished gingerly getting dressed as his attention stayed rapt on Leo. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He had dragged himself to his feet with the aid of a steadying hold from Leo. With the adrenaline faded he looked as haggard and physically pained as he felt, but he stood well enough on his own. Walking would be another matter. “ _I’m_ sorry I caused all that, Leo. Always will be. Watching you drive away…” Vincent shook his head. “-the worst.”

He offered his hand then. A gesture that meant far more than just a handshake. It offered trust, to be there for him. It carried everything they had helped each other through. And the hope to move on.

 ** _"_** Of course you had to be a sap about it. Very Vincenty of you," Leo snorted. His eyes fell to Vincent's hand and he stayed silent for a moment. He sighed and took it slowly. "I'm not gonna get used to this, am I?" He was joking, and he knew Vincent knew. He gazed up at Vincent then, the afterglow still on both of them. The weight on his chest disappearing. When Vincent met his gaze, he felt his knees weaken. _Can't believe we ended up here._

“You just might.” A genuine smile crinkled the corners of Vincent’s eyes. “ _A little bit_ ” he added with an amused quirk of his lips. The warmth he felt in spite of his pain only increased as the gentle squeeze of his fingers was returned.

Vincent almost laughed in the cathartic relief of the reciprocated handhold. Instead used his grip to pull Leo into him for a hug. Their clutched hands tucked between them as his free arm wrapped around Leo with what weakened hold he could muster.

Leo smiled to himself, his nose pressed into the crook of Vincent's neck. "Let's get outta here, you still need someone to take a look at that, you look like shit." A warm smile tugged at his lips.

“You sure have a way with compliments…” Vincent teased in a rumbled drawl; the warm breath against his skin a comfort as he leaned into the hold. He lingered in the hug a moment longer before he maneuvered to press his side against Leo’s and wrap an arm around the small of his back for support. An unspoken request for help with getting out of the warehouse. Stubbornness dropped, he wasn’t keen on pushing his luck with how far he could get on his own.

"C'mere, old man." Leo held him close just in case, and ever so carefully walked out of the damn building.

They left a body count behind, though it felt like they were leaving far more than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Moska)  
> We hope you liked it as much as we did and thank you all for being here until the end of the line. It's been really fun to write this piece and to go through all the feels and emotions it caused us. Very nice indeed.  
> If only the fandom was alive. Sad that it came to this but we all knew it was a small fandom and with a closed ending such as that, well, it didn't leave much for the possibility of a sequel.  
> At any rate, we're very glad some of you are still following this fic and we'd love to hear your thoughts on it. You can always talk to us on tumblr @MoskaFleur and @katarnarmor, or you can write a comment here. GIVE US FEEDBACK, BOYSSSS.  
> I am currently deep into the Detroit Become Human fandom, mostly into Hankcon and 900Reed. So maybe if my friend here plays it (once and for all) we'll be writing something for that fandom someday xd I really want to but WELL, YOU GO TELL HER, PLEASE.  
> ——————
> 
> Before AWO, I never felt comfortable/confident writing for canon characters. Stuck in a notion that it wasn’t my place to do so. But Moska and all your guy’s feedback sure changed that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Feral Love because I sure as fuck had fun writing and sure didn’t expect it to end up as long as it did.
> 
> And thank you too for not murdering me for the waits between updates lmao  
> \- Narglatch


End file.
